


люблю тя, отп <3

by Cheshuya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshuya/pseuds/Cheshuya
Summary: Сборник мелочевки по иваою. Преимущественно 2015 год.





	1. Тайные знаки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке "Ойкава|Ивайзуми. Придумать тайный язык и общаться на нем в присутствии взрослых. Подраться, забыв и неправильно поняв жест или слово."

Ойкава показывает мизинец на левой руке, соединяет вместе костяшки указательных пальцев и касается мочки правого уха. Его мать качает головой и вздыхает:  
\- Думаю, вам, мальчики, стоит какое-то время побыть дома.  
\- И поразмыслить над своим поведением, - добавляет мать Иваизуми.  
Глаза Ойкавы округляются, одними губами он шепчет: "Домашний арест". А когда их матери отвлекаются, раскланиваясь друг другу на прощание, он улыбается и повторяет: мизинец левой руки, соединенные вместе костяшки указательных пальцев и мочка правого уха.  
Иваизуми сначала пытается удержать собственную улыбку, но довольно быстро сдается; от его обиды на Ойкаву за то, что это его идеей было покататься на великах по соседней улице (что было им обоим строго запрещено), почти ничего не осталось. "У меня после ужина" означают знаки все вместе. Хорошо, что они придумали тайный язык буквально неделю тому назад.  
Вечером того же дня Иваизуми ждет в назначенное время почти полчаса, прежде чем понимает, что Ойкава не появится. Раздосадованный, он понуро бредет домой и крадучись пробирается через черный вход наверх в свою комнату. До этого дня Ойкава всегда сдерживал свое слово, и сейчас Иваизуми не может не думать о том, что, возможно, чем-то провинился перед ним.  
Они проводят следующий день дома, а в понедельник встречаются в школе, и Ойкава не здоровается с ним.  
Иваизуми ловит его за руку на перемене и поворачивает к себе.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Ничего, - шипит Ойкава и выдергивает руку. Иваизуми хмурится и идет за ним по коридору.  
\- И все-таки?  
\- Ты почему вчера не вышел? Я прождал тебя целый час!  
Они перепутали знаки. Иваизуми повторяет комбинацию и говорит:  
\- «У меня после ужина».  
\- «У тебя после завтрака»! - чуть не бросается в слезы Ойкава. - Какой же ты глупый!  
Облегчение, которое Иваизуми почувствовал было, поняв, что это всего лишь недоразумение, сменяется обидой.  
\- Я не глупый. Мы просто запутались и...  
\- Глупый Ива-чан, глупый! - никак не может успокоиться Ойкава, а потом понижает голос и внезапно выглядит совсем как мальчишки, которые задирали Ивазуми в детском саду. - Ты дурак! Ты же на прошлой неделе получил двойку по математике, конечно ты не смог запомнить знаки, хотя они проще некуда.  
Иваизуми не совсем понимает, как его неудачи в математике относятся к их тайному языку, в котором у них просто не было возможности поупражняться, и чувствует, как приливает к лицу краска и пересыхает в горле. Ойкава смотрит на него с жестокой самодовольностью, и Иваизуми никогда до этого не видел его таким. Он тоже хочет как-то его обозвать, обидеть, но ничего не приходит ему в голову, и он смахивает злые слезы и бежит прочь.

Иваизуми помнит все это очень хорошо, потому что это был первый раз. Им было восемь, и оба через пару дней уже забыли о произошедшем: Иваизуми играл с другими соседскими мальчишками, когда Ойкава подошел к нему и молча указал на волейбольный мяч у себя в руке, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Но спустя несколько лет это случилось снова. В одно мгновение перед Иваизуми оказывался полный незнакомец с холодными глазами, слова которого жалили раскаленными иголками, не зная ни пощады, ни меры. Со временем он понял, что бесполезно пытаться это предугадать и предотвратить, ему оставалось только не прислушиваться к этому Ойкаве и пережидать, пока буря утихнет, но сдерживаться не получалось, и позже, прокручивая ссору в голове, он сам поражался тому, что говорил Ойкаве в ответ. Они иногда дрались, иногда просто кричали друг на друга, пока не охрипнут, оба в слезах.  
Спустя еще пару лет Иваизуми понял, что Ойкава делает это без какого-либо расчета, как будто время от времени переполняется, как чаша, и вываливает на Иваизуми все то, что в остальное время так тщательно скрывает от дневного света. Ойкава не подбирал слова специально, его крутило и выворачивало так, что он сам себе не отдавал в этом отчета. Но потому, что он знал Иваизуми лучше, чем самого себя, он всегда инстинктивно бил туда, где потом ныло неделями. Было несправедливо, что Ойкава уже буквально через пару часов приходил в норму, и тогда даже его походка становилась более легкой, глаза более чистыми, а улыбки - более искренними, а Иваизуми потом лежал ночами, прекрасно понимая, как это глупо, но голос Ойкавы все звенел в ушах.  
Ойкава иногда извинялся, не вслух, но жестами и действиями. Иногда он начинал прятаться и избегать встреч, и Иваизуми приходилось подходить к нему первому и толкать его плечом, чтобы дать Ойкаве понять, что тот прощен. Иногда все возвращалось в привычное русло без каких-либо действий с их стороны, и они по наитию возвращались к ритму, который из года в год становился все более привычным.  
Но самым обидным было то, что к этому невозможно было привыкнуть. Ойкава всегда заставал его врасплох.

С появлением Кагеямы на третий год в их средней школе, Ойкава замолчал. Иваизуми напрасно пытался заговорить с ним: ни провокации, ни уговоры на него не действовали - и однажды Иваизуми замолчал тоже, и никогда раньше он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Он сам не понял, в какой момент стал тенью Ойкавы, бдительной и настороженной, всюду следующей за ним словно по минному полю. Они молчали по пути из дома в школу, они молчали на переменах, даже если Ойкава говорил с кем-то без умолку, они молчали на тренировках и когда все расходились по домам, а Ойкава оставался, и Иваизуми думает о том, что если бы он к нему сейчас прикоснулся, Ойкава наверное был бы холодный, как мертвец. И о том, что даже одному из его срывов он сейчас был бы рад, только бы не эта удушливая тишина. Думает ровно до того момента, пока Ойкава не поворачивается к нему по дороге домой после особенно изнуряющих часов, проведенных в зале, и голос его дрожит:  
\- Ива-чан, тебе что, совсем нечем больше заняться?  
Иваизуми останавливается, как вкопанный, и сжимает ремень своей спортивной сумки. Он делает шаг вперед, Ойкава отстраняется назад.  
\- Зачем ты постоянно за мной таскаешься?  
\- Затем, - выдавливает он, - что ты перегибаешь. И позаботиться о себе не можешь.  
На лице Ойкавы появляется гримаса не то боли, не то отвращения.  
\- А ты можешь? - спрашивает он насмешливо. - Ничего ты не можешь, и забота твоя мне не нужна.  
Иваизуми привычно подавляет обиду:  
\- Как только придешь в себя, я с радостью от тебя отстану.  
\- Неужели, - ухмыляется Ойкава. - Сколько себя помню, ты вечно за мной хвостом увиваешься. И в волейбол начал играть, потому что я играл, и в школу одну со мной пошел. Какой же ты скучный, Ива-чан. Ничего ты не можешь сам.  
Иваизуми про себя повторяет, что Ойкава не может на самом деле так думать, что за него говорят его усталость и раздражение, и тверже упирается ногами в землю.  
\- Ничего, потерпишь, - рычит он. - Ты лучше за собой следи. Если так и дальше продолжаться будет, то так и до травмы...  
\- Заткнись! - кричит Ойкава, резко разворачивается и несется прочь со школьного двора.  
Иваизуми остается стоять, тяжело дыша, и думает о том, что в следующий раз он обязательно, обязательно заставит Ойкаву услышать, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

В старшей школе Ойкава снова начинает дышать полной грудью. Иваизуми продолжает наблюдать за ним, но уже скорее по привычке и еще почему-то еще, о чем пока задумываться не готов.  
Ойкава однажды замечает.  
\- Ты весь вечер на меня смотришь, - говорит он и тихо улыбается. - Что-то хочешь сказать?  
\- Неа.  
Ойкава, и без того волнующе близкий, наклоняется вплотную, заглядывая Иваизуми в тетрадь. Иваизуми чуть откидывается назад и смотрит на выступающие позвонки на шее, на кожу, открытую сползшим воротом свитера. Ну и что, что он умирает от любопытства, думая о том, какая она на вкус? Это ничего, это совсем ничего.  
Когда Ойкава целует его тем же вечером, Иваизуми не отвечает. Ойкава отстраняется, и, замечая испуг в его глазах, Иваизуми поспешно берет его за руку и чуть притягивает к себе, но не может сказать ни слова.  
\- Не будем, если не хочешь, - предлагает Ойкава, - я просто всегда... Мне всегда...  
Иваизуми кивает и тянет его в неловкое объятие. Ойкава сжимает в ответ, и, когда довольно вздыхает, сердце Иваизуми пропускает пару ударов, а ведь он всегда думал, что это всего лишь дешевое клише из любовных романов.  
\- Эй, - говорит он предостерегающе, когда чувствует неуверенное прикосновение губ Ойкавы на своей шее.  
\- Извини, - шепчет Ойкава и утыкается холодным носом. - Я правда всегда хотел.

Ночь перед матчем с Карасуно Ойкава проводит у него. Они лежат на одной подушке под одним одеялом, и Иваизуми уже почти засыпает, когда Ойкава говорит:  
\- Как же я тебя, наверное, достал, да?  
\- Достал, - сонно бормочет Иваизуми. – Спать давай.  
\- Не могу, все думаю, как же тебе не повезло со мной, - Ойкава усмехается и приподнимается на локте, заглядывая Иваизуми в лицо.  
\- Мне что-то нужно ответить?  
\- Да. Скажи, что ты не против.  
\- Я против, - говорит Иваизуми.  
\- Ива-чан, - тянет Ойкава жалобно и снова укладывается ему на плечо. – Я теперь не усну.  
\- Ну ладно, не против, - спустя несколько минут шепчет Иваизуми в надежде, что Ойкава все же заснул.  
Спустя еще несколько минут Ойкава отвечает:  
\- Хорошо, - он берет в свою руку ладонь Иваизуми и целует.  
Что-то в Иваизуми срывается с высоты и со свистом летит куда-то вниз. Он будто понял что-то очень важное, решил задачу, над которой несколько веков бились все ученые мужи мира. Он чувствует, будто нашел свое место. В целом, Иваизуми чувствует себя очень сентиментально, когда говорит:  
\- Я и всю жизнь буду не против, балбес.  
Теплые губы Ойкавы на его коже начинают легонько дрожать.

Когда они проигрывают, тот Ойкава возвращается. Иваизуми не видел его уже очень давно, поэтому не узнает первые признаки, не прислушивается к первым тревожным звоночкам. В конце концов, он тоже очень подавлен.  
Когда тот Ойкава открывает рот, уже слишком поздно.  
\- Знаешь, какие люди мне не нравятся больше всего, Ива-чан?  
Иваизуми устало поднимает голову со спинки дивана в гостиной Ойкавы, на который они буквально свалились, как только ступили за порог.  
\- Которые разбрасываются громкими заявлениями, хотя на самом деле имеют вооот такусенький, - и он почти вплотную прижимает указательный палец к большому, - опыт.  
Иваизуми чувствует, как привычно пересыхает во рту и выпрямляется. Ойкава смотрит на него из-под приспущенных век, и Иваизуми впервые думает, что в такие моменты Иваизуми для него такой же незнакомец, как и он для Иваизуми.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь был с кем-нибудь еще? С девушкой? Ходил на свидания?  
Иваизуми открывает рот, но заговорить получается не сразу:  
\- Ты сам прекрасно знаешь. Хватит, Ойкава.  
\- Разве люди не должны сначала посравнивать, прежде чем утверждать что-то про «всю жизнь» первому подвернувшемуся? Но я могу тебя понять, Ива-чан, правда. Некоторые девушки говорили мне то же самое на первом свидании. Наверное, дело во мне.  
Иваизуми потрясенно поднимается на ноги, не веря своим ушам, не веря, что Ойкава ударил именно туда. Он чувствует себя как в тот самый первый раз, когда ему было восемь лет, и он убежал от Ойкавы в слезах, не придумав, что ответить.  
В этот раз сложнее напоминать себе, что Ойкава на самом деле не думает то, что говорит. Возможно, Иваизуми надоело терпеть унижение. Возможно, на этот раз Ойкава зашел слишком далеко. Возможно, все это время его слова были правдой, а Иваизуми только обманывал самого себя, придумывая за него оправдания.  
Поверить в это очень легко, и еще легче - оставить Ойкаву здесь одного, развернуться и уйти, переждать, а может и прекратить вовсе. Сделать так, чтобы никогда больше этого не слышать. Но ему уже не восемь лет, сейчас он знает, что не все достается даром, а некоторые вещи так и вовсе приходится вырывать у судьбы зубами, тянуть, ухватившись за самый край, пока не сведет челюсти; и пускай даже глухая боль в его сердце окажется не беспочвенной и Ойкаве на самом деле это не нужно, спустя все эти годы у Иваизуми не осталось сомнений, что это нужно ему самому, и он проглатывает страх.  
\- Мне не нужно ни с чем сравнивать, - говорит он, глядя Ойкаве в глаза, – я и так все знаю.  
Иваизуми протягивает Ойкаве руку и тот изумленно смотрит на нее, чуть приоткрыв рот.  
\- Ива-чан…  
\- Мы победим Шираторизаву, обещаю.  
Ойкава нерешительно дотрагивается пальцами до его руки, и Иваизуми перехватывает их и сжимает изо всех сил. Они смотрят друг на друга: проясняющееся лицо Ойкавы, глаза широкие и испуганные, и решительное Иваизуми, и когда Ойкава выпячивает губу, совсем как в детстве, и начинает плакать, Иваизуми склоняется над ним и тянет за щеки в разные стороны.  
«Я тебя никогда не брошу», - думает Иваизуми про себя и надеется, что тот день, когда ничто другое больше не будет действовать, и ему придется сказать это вслух, никогда не настанет.  
Вместо этого он протягивает Ойкаве мизинец - мизинец левой руки, ладонь к сердцу и большой палец к брови - и Ойкава улыбается сквозь слезы, когда сцепляет его со своим собственным.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке "Ивайзуми/Ойкава. Ивайзуми сделал то, о чем давно мечтал."

\- Ива-чан, это я пришел! – провозглашает Ойкава, открывая дверь.  
Иваизуми чувствует, как пульсирующая боль, возникшая позади висков при первых звуках громкого топота снизу и голоса его матери, приветствующего Ойкаву, только усиливается, стоило Ойкаве материализоваться на пороге его комнаты. Он вздыхает, поправляя уже почти сухое полотенце на лбу, и осторожно поворачивает голову. Иваизуми давно хотел взять от Ойкавы выходной, вот только валиться с температурой накануне важного матча не было частью этого трудновыполнимого плана.  
Ойкава стоит, переступая с ноги на ногу, нахмурившийся и растрепанный, как будто весь путь от школы преодолел бегом. Осмотревшись, он кладет пакет, который держал в руках, в кресло у письменного стола, а сам садится в ногах кровати.  
\- Фруктов принес, - тихо говорит он, а потом откашливается и произносит чуть громче: - Ты чего это разлегся? Игра же на носу.  
Ойкава протягивает руку к его лицу и тут же отдергивает, едва дотронувшись, и дует на пальцы, как будто обжегся. Иваизуми чувствует, что у него достаточно высокая температура, но Ойкава, как обычно, делает из мухи слона.  
\- Да на тебе яичницу жарить можно!  
\- Ничего, к утру все пройдет.  
Ойкава качает головой, цокая языком:  
\- Чепуху несете, молодой человек, - он берет край одеяла и натягивает его Иваизуми до самого подбородка. – Помнишь, я в том году тоже простудился, а потом неделю лежал, не вставая?  
Иваизуми помнит очень хорошо. Ойкава сначала отвечал на его сообщения, которые он отправлял на переменах, а потом перестал и не брал трубку, когда Иваизуми не выдержал и позвонил. После тренировки Иваизуми направился прямиком к нему домой, и ему открыла мать Ойкавы. Она успокаивающе улыбнулась, положила руку на его волосы, но Иваизуми видел, как сильно она сама волнуется, и ушел, пообещав вернуться завтра. Но к Ойкаве никого не пускали еще три дня, и когда температура спала, он сам позвонил сказать, что с ним все в порядке и Ива-чан переживал понапрасну. Иваизуми, конечно, пробурчал, что ему все равно, но потом еле разжал пальцы, державшие телефон.  
\- Играть завтра точно не сможешь, - говорит Ойкава себе под нос, опустив взгляд.  
В ответ Иваизуми обреченно кивает, потому что этот тот редкий случай, когда Ойкава прав, и головная боль накатывает снова. Он непроизвольно стонет, и Ойкава берет его за руку с выражением запредельной муки, как будто больной здесь он.  
\- Отпусти, а то я чувствую себя на смертном одре, - говорит Иваизуми, вытаскивая ладонь из цепкой хватки. – И вообще, иди домой, пожалуйста.  
\- Нет, я еще чуть-чуть посижу, - Ойкава кладет руки на колени, перебирает складки на клетчатых брюках.  
Через какое-то время задремавший было Иваизуми чувствует прикосновение к щеке чего-то холодного.  
\- Это что еще за..., - Иваизуми едва не подскакивает на кровати. Ойкава замечает и дуется с выражением человека, оскорбленного до глубины души.  
\- Будешь? – спрашивает он, приподнимая банан так, чтобы Иваизуми было видно, что это, в самом деле, всего лишь безобидный фрукт. Но Иваизуми отчетливо помнит одно прекрасное утро, когда он проснулся от того, что к его лицу так же прижималось кое-что гладкое и твердое, правда в тот раз оно было не холодным, а очень горячим. Ойкава сам виноват, так что нечего теперь обижаться.  
\- Не хочу.  
\- А чего хочешь?  
\- Спать, - стонет Иваизуми, прижимая к голове подушку.  
\- А лекарства ты все выпил?  
\- Там, на столике, таблетки.  
Ойкава достает одну и протягивает Иваизуми. Тот смотрит исподлобья, но Ойкава вопросительно вскидывает брови, и Иваизуми сдается первым и открывает рот. Пальцы Ойкавы задерживаются на его потрескавшихся губах намного дольше, чем должны. Иваизуми рычит, и Ойкава поспешно кладет таблетку ему на язык и подносит другую руку со стаканом воды.  
\- Извини, - говорит он, заискивающе улыбаясь, и больше всего Иваизуми ненавидит эти приторные улыбки, которые Ойкава всегда достает из арсенала, когда ему что-то нужно. – Но ты правда такой горячий и покрасневший...  
Иваизуми находит в себе силы поднять ногу и пнуть Ойкаву пяткой в бок.  
\- Ой! Я имел в виду, выглядишь неважно, Ива-чан! Я же волнуюсь!  
\- Ну конечно, извращенец хренов. Ты же сам тогда рассказывал, что хотел бы...  
\- Ничего такого я не рассказывал! Да как у тебя язык поворачивается, я же чист, как слеза младенца!  
Ойкава едва не хватается за сердце, как будто не было той ночи, когда на вылазке им пришлось спать в одной палатке с отцом Иваизуми, и Ойкава, прижавшись к его спине, шептал на ухо всякие непристойности: одни были страшной нелепостью как раз в его стиле, а вот от других перехватывало дыхание и нескончаемо ныло внизу живота.  
Иваизуми хмыкает и машет рукой:  
\- Ладно, притворимся, что этого не было. Но ты все-таки вали уже домой, - он делает паузу, - сборы завтра рано, да и мне теперь как-то не по себе засыпать с тобой в одной комнате.  
\- О, да, ты ведь такой беззащитный, могу и не сдержаться, - говорит Ойкава на полтона ниже обычного и смеется, когда Иваизуми снова пинает его. – Ладно-ладно, уже ухожу.  
Ойкава поднимается и топчется на месте, глядя в пол. Иваизуми смотрит на него выжидающе, пока Ойкава наконец не делает шаг к изголовью кровати и наклоняется. Иваизуми хочет отвернуться, но реагирует слишком поздно, а потом ему немного стыдно, потому что Ойкава всего лишь целует его в щеку и говорит:  
\- Выздоравливай.  
Когда он остается один, Иваизуми вспоминает, как долго хотел взять от Ойкавы выходной. И как до нелепого одиноко он теперь себя чувствует, когда тот ушел.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> по заявке "Ивазуми/\Ойкава. Бурное выяснение, кто будет сверху."

Ойкава набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и торжественно произнес:  
\- Сегодня сверху буду я.  
Иваизуми даже не посмотрел на него, продолжая меланхолично пережевывать ужин и щелкая мышкой.  
\- Чего ты там буробишь?  
\- Я, - Ойкава прижал ладонь к сердцу, на губах его заиграла блаженная улыбка, - буду сверху.  
\- Ну дааа, как же, - усмехнулся Иваизуми.  
\- Я выше! – аргументировал Ойкава.  
\- А я старше.  
\- Я умнее.  
На этот раз Иваизуми все же покосился в сторону Ойкавы, который нервно сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как опасно блестит покручиваемая в руке Иваизуми вилка.  
\- Ну ладно, это действительно был удар ниже пояса. Тогда... Я симпатичнее.  
\- Сюда смотри, - перебил его Иваизуми, поднимая сжатый кулак так, чтобы у Ойкавы была возможность его хорошенько рассмотреть.  
\- Что это такое, Ива-чан? – спросил он с невинной улыбкой, склоняя голову набок и тем самым отдаляясь от потенциальной угрозы.  
\- Это, - провозгласил Иваизуми, нахмурившись, - зрелый способ решения всех разногласий.

\- Нечестно, - прошептал Ойкава, забираясь на второй ярус в два часа ночи. – Ты постоянно выигрываешь в камень-ножницы.  
\- Это потому, что ты всегда выкидываешь ножницы, балбес, - сонным голосом ответил Иваизуми, переворачиваясь к Ойкаве лицом.  
\- Мне нравятся ножницы, - и в подтверждении своих слов, Ойкава просунул между ними руку и сложил пальцы в знак победы, нечаянно задев нос Иваизуми. В ответ тот простонал и толкнул его в плечо.  
\- Спи давай. Перед игрой надо выспаться.  
Когда Ойкава услышал знакомое сопение, он по привычке согнул ногу так, чтобы она касалась теплого колена своего соседа по койке, и подумал, что пока, пожалуй, будет продолжать притворяться будто не замечает, что Иваизуми всегда выкидывает камень.


	4. Ива-чан молчит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ива-чан снизу, и он молчит

Ойкава чувствует, что вот-вот кончит, когда на секунду туман в голове рассеивается и он замечает, что Иваизуми не издает ни звука.  
Опять.  
Ойкава уже изучил эту его сторону достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным наверняка, когда Иваизуми на пределе: все тело исходит мелкой дрожью, кожа покраснела, дыхание частое-частое, а пальцы сжимают простынь так, что белеют костяшки. И это уже не говоря о том, что как только Ойкава останавливается всего лишь на мгновение, замешкавшись, Иваизуми сам бедрами подается назад, поддерживая ритм. Кольцо мускулов так жадно сжимается вокруг члена Ойкавы, что ему приходится одной рукой схватиться за поясницу Иваизуми, придерживая.  
— Ива-чан, погоди, — язык ворочается с трудом, и Иваизуми то ли не слышит, то ли делает вид, но стискивает его опять, и Ойкава стонет, — да погоди ты!  
— Ты что, с ума сошел? — Иваизуми поворачивает к нему голову, облизывает губы. — Зачем остановился?  
Действительно, зачем? Ойкава переводит дух, и тянущее низ живота чувство возвращается. Иваизуми молчал с самого начала, и если тогда Ойкава еще мог списать это на неловкость, на непривычку, когда они только изучали тела друг друга, проводя по покрытой мурашками коже пальцами и губами, как по карте незнакомой местности, то сейчас, спустя несколько месяцев, тревога плещется в Ойкаве, как холодная мутная вода. Он забывает об этом каждый раз, когда Иваизуми делает последний глубокий вздох перед оргазмом и спиной выгибается навстречу груди Ойкавы, потому что в этот момент может думать только о том, что это он заставил его кончить, это благодаря ему сердце Иваизуми бьется так часто и это его руку Иваизуми нащупывает вслепую, чтобы сжать. Но во время следующего раза, когда Ойкава гладит его бедра и целует плечи, облокачиваясь на жесткую спину, толкаясь все быстрее и глубже, он вспоминает с болезненной ясностью, что даже в секунды своей абсолютной уязвимости Иваизуми все равно молчит.  
Это Ойкава разливается соловьем: зовет его, говорит, какой он горячий, что ему так нравится быть внутри Иваизуми и твердит без устали — "Ива-чан, Ива-чан, Хаджиме". Большинство времени он, конечно, просто стонет, про себя вознося благодарность всем божествам за то, что его родителям приходится часто уезжать из дома.  
У Ойкавы это выходит естественно, иногда он даже выпаливает что-нибудь против собственной воли (как тогда, когда внезапно выболтал «Какой же ты узенький, Ива-чан», и Иваизуми спихнул его с себя. В тот вечер у них все на этом закончилось), и он понимает, что кому-то в постели ничего говорить не хочется, но то, что у Иваизуми рот словно запечатан, Ойкаву расстраивает, а иногда даже злит.  
Он хочет быть уверенным наверняка, что Иваизуми с ним так же хорошо, как и ему, хочет узнать, как и где ему нравится больше, хочет услышать его голос, а не лихорадочно искать подсказки в языке тела.  
Тогда его посещает идея. Стиснув зубы, он вытаскивает член и переворачивает Иваизуми на спину, пока тот не успевает опомниться. Он поддается, но когда Ойкава склоняется над ним, понимает, что произошло, и хмурится, упираясь руками в его плечи.  
— Да в чем дело?  
— Давай сегодня по-другому, — говорит Ойкава, разводя ноги Иваизуми в стороны. — Мы так никогда не пробовали.  
— Не надо, — говорит Иваизуми. — В другой раз.  
— Нет, сейчас, — Ойкава целует его ключицы, слизывает капли пота с шеи.  
— Ойкава, — в голосе Иваизуми недовольство, предостережение, но на его щеках краска смущения. «Ага», — думает Ойкава и целует его в губы, глубоко и сладко, а пальцы ласкают его член, и когда через несколько минут этих нехитрых манипуляций Иваизуми ощутимо расслабляется, Ойкава закидывает одну ногу себе на плечо и выпрямляется. Он целует сгиб колена, вставляет член в уже растянутый, готовый к нему проход и притягивает Иваизуми к себе. Войдя до основания, он останавливается и заглядывает в Иваизуми в лицо, но тот поворачивает голову на бок и закрывает глаза, когда Ойкава начинает двигаться.  
Они довольно быстро возвращаются к тому, на чем остановились, и Ойкава завороженно наблюдает, как двигается кадык Иваизуми, когда он сглатывает, и думает, что так может кончить намного быстрее, чем планирует.  
— Ты чего, — спрашивает он, когда Иваизуми кладет скрещенные руки на раскрасневшееся лицо, и смеется, как будто весь воздух из груди выбили.  
— Не смотри так, — отвечает Иваизуми шепотом.  
— Да не могу я не смотреть, дурак, — Ойкава опускает его ногу на кровать и наклоняется, убирает руки с лица, и когда Иваизуми поднимает на Ойкаву взгляд, они на секунду будто парализованы, а потом Ойкава толкается вперед жестко и грубо, к удивлению их обоих, и они вместе стонут.  
— Ива-чан! — восклицает Ойкава и повторяет движение с той же решительностью, но осторожнее, и это срабатывает и во второй раз, и в третий, и потом Иваизуми уже будто сам не может остановиться. Он стонет сначала тихо, где-то в глубине горла, а потом каждый толчок вытягивает из него стон более громкий, чем предыдущий, и для Ойкавы никакая музыка не может сравниться с этими долгожданными звуками. Он хочет поцеловать его, но не хочет, чтобы Иваизуми замолчал, и поэтому Ойкава оставляет синяки на его шее, целует подбородок, скулы, лоб – все, до чего может дотянуться.  
Согнутые в коленях ноги Иваизуми стискивают его бока, когда он кончает, вцепившись пальцами в волосы Ойкавы, все так же беззвучно, как и обычно, но это ничего, над этим у них еще будет время поработать. Ойкава в этот раз тоже молчит, только ловит ртом пальцы Иваизуми на своей щеке и прикусывает. Когда волна отступает и Ойкава снова может дышать, он открывает глаза и видит, что Иваизуми на него смотрит, чуть приоткрыв рот.  
— Тиферь фы фотфишь, — говорит он, и Иваизуми вытаскивает пальцы и скептических их осматривает.  
— Гадость. Теперь она вся в твоих слюнях.  
— Это еще что. А вот моя рука..., — и Окайва демонстрирует ладонь, покрытую спермой Иваизуми.  
Иваизуми толкает его в плечо и резко переворачивается, отстраняясь, когда Ойкава пытается вытереть руку об его грудь. Они, смеясь, катаются по кровати какое-то время, а потом успокаиваются, все еще тяжело дыша, и Ойкава прижимается грудью к мокрой спине Иваизуми, вдыхает запах его волос.  
— Ива-чан.  
— Ммм? — тянет Иваизуми.  
— Ничего, — Ойкава качает головой и целует его в макушку, довольно улыбаясь. — Просто хотел услышать твой голос.


	5. Плюшевая Годзилла

Хаджиме как раз задул свечи на торте, когда в и без того переполненной комнате появилось еще двое гостей. Высокая женщина мягко, но настойчиво подталкивала вперед мальчика - Хаджиме не видел его лица, но эти волосы он узнал сразу. Он нахмурился, и мама положила руку ему на макушку:  
\- Ну же, Хаджиме, с гостями надо вести себя приветливо.  
Он поднялся из-за стола. Семья мальчика переехала в соседний дом два месяца назад, и с тех пор до того беззаботная жизнь Хаджиме заметно усложнилась. Его постоянно заставляли играть с ним, с Тоору, а ему намного больше нравилось гонять мяч с соседскими мальчишками. Тоору был скучный, почти никогда не улыбался и любил сидеть в своей комнате и читать комиксы или смотреть мультики по телевизору, а когда выходил на улицу, всегда сидел в стороне и ни с кем не делился своими игрушками - а они у него были классные, особенно Хаджиме нравилась радиоуправляемая летающая тарелка. Тем не менее, он всюду таскался за Хаджиме хвостом, а стоило Хаджиме попытаться от него избавиться, пока взрослые не видели, как тут же бросался в слезы, как девчонка. И несмотря на то, что Ойкава-сан всегда извинялась за поведение своего нерадивого отпрыска, мама всегда ругалась на Хаджиме, как только они оставались одни, а на следующей день опять заставляла их проводить время вместе.  
Тоору подошел ближе, глядя в пол. Хаджиме хотелось побыстрее покончить с этим и вернуться к праздничному торту, но Тоору все мешкал, пока позади опять не возникла его мама:  
\- Тоору, что нужно сказать?  
\- ... с днем рождения, Хаджиме-чан, - прошепелявил он, и Хаджиме скорчил лицо. Сколько раз он просил Тоору звать его просто по имени, но рано или поздно Тоору все равно забывал, даже тумаки не помогали.  
Поймав на себе порицающий взгляд мамы, Хаджиме удалось выдавить слова благодарности.  
\- Можешь сесть за столом рядом со мной, - потому что так велела мама, а еще остальным мальчишкам Тоору не нравился даже сильнее, чем ему, они наверняка начали бы его задирать, тайком от взрослых, и даже Хаджиме понимал, что лучше обойтись без этого.  
\- Хорошо, - и Тоору осторожно протянул ему небольшую коробку, обернутую в яркую подарочную ленту. - Это тебе.  
Хаджиме взял подарок из его рук и бросил на маму взгляд. Когда та кивнула, он разорвал упаковку, побросав на пол обрывки бумаги, и удивленно вздохнул, не веря своим глазам.  
На него сквозь прозрачный пластик смотрела красными бусинами глаз плюшевая Годзилла, совсем как из его любимого фильма - родители даже разрешили ему повесить постер над кроватью в комнате.  
\- Круууто, - протянул Хаджиме. Это действительно было круто: в магазинах он ничего подобного не видел, хотя с момента выхода фильма при первой возможности забегал в отдел игрушек и каждый раз уходил расстроенным, - только в рекламе по телевизору.  
Остальные мальчишки сгрудились вокруг Хаджиме, разглядывая игрушку жадными блестящими глазами, и в ответ на их просьбы он отрезал, что пока не будет доставать ее из коробки - не хватало еще, чтобы они ее испачкали или порвали. Он быстро отнес ее в комнату, бережно положил на стол и вернулся, как раз когда остальные затеяли игру снаружи.  
Про Тоору он не вспоминал до глубокого вечера, когда некоторых уже начали забирать домой. Обнаружил его случайно, сидящим на корточках на газоне за домом, склонившимся над своей приставкой. Хаджиме постоял какое-то время прямо у него за спиной и откашлялся, когда понял, что Тоору его не заметит – или предпочитает делать вид. Он дернулся и повернулся, глядя на Хаджиме широко раскрытыми, влажными глазами, и Хаджиме внезапно почувствовал острый укол стыда.  
\- Чего ты тут сидишь один? - пробурчал он, приминая травинки носком своего кроссовка.  
\- Просто так, - Тоору отвернулся. Хаджиме хотел вернуться в дом: там еще остались конфеты и несколько ребят, с которыми можно было придумать, во что поиграть, а Тоору пусть сидит тут себе хоть всю ночь. Но Хаджиме вспомнил про подарок, ждущий его в комнате, и обошел Тоору полукругом, чтобы оказаться перед ним.  
\- Я забыл сказать тебе спасибо, - сказал он, сжав кулаки, - за подарок.  
\- Это мама его купила, когда узнала у твоей, что ты хочешь на день рождения, - Тоору на него даже не посмотрел. Хаджиме понял, что не видел его с того момента, как взял коробку из его рук. Наверное, Тоору все оставшееся время провел где-нибудь в углу, вытирая слезы. Или еще хуже - со своей мамой.  
Тоору, конечно, не был виноват в том, что остальные не хотели с ним играть. Хаджиме он тоже не нравился. И все же...  
\- Ну и что, - Хаджиме наклонился и взял его за запястье, потянув на себя, - пошли ко мне, достанем ее вместе.  
Ойкава не сопротивлялся - позволил Хаджиме поставить себя на ноги и пошел за ним в дом. Они прошмыгнули мимо взрослых, сидящих в гостиной, и поднялись на второй этаж. Хаджиме тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.  
\- У тебя в комнате очень чисто, Хаджиме-чан, - сказал Тоору, осматриваясь.  
\- Мама заставляет меня убираться каждую неделю, - Хаджиме рассерженно пнул мусорную корзину, стоящую рядом со столом. Он терпеть не мог уборку.  
\- Меня тоже, - Тоору выглядел таким же недовольным.  
Хаджиме бережно взял в руки коробку с игрушкой и сел на кровать, зачарованно рассматривая ее. Не терпелось попробовать ее на ощупь. Тоору осторожно присел рядом на самый край, сложив ладони на коленях.  
\- Тебе нравится Годзилла, Хаджиме-чан?  
\- Ага, очень, - Хаджиме нахмурился и повернулся к нему: - А тебе разве нет?  
\- Не особо, - Тоору пожал плечами. - Мне нравятся пришельцы.  
\- Ааа, - протянул Хаджиме. Он уже собирался окончательно разочароваться в Тоору, но пришельцы тоже были ничего: Хаджиме-то думал, что Тоору будет интересоваться чем-то вроде пони или феями.  
Хаджиме осторожно ухватился за картонный язычок и потянул на себя, задержав дыхание. Из коробки чуть-чуть пахло пластиком, но запах был приятным. Хаджиме запустил внутрь руку, взял игрушку за морду и начал медленно вытаскивать.  
\- Ух ты, - прошептал он, когда извлек ее полностью. Снаружи она была очень мягкой, но внутри прощупывался жесткий каркас.  
\- Она двигается, - сказал Тоору, слегка наклонившись к нему так, что их плечи касались друг друга, - и еще говорит.  
Они поставили ее на поверхность стола, Тоору нажал что-то снизу, и игрушка ожила - начала двигать руками, крутить головой; глаза загорелись, и комнату огласило гневное рычание. Они сидели на карточках, вцепившись руками и прижавшись носами к столешнице, наблюдая за тем, как неистовствует уменьшенная версия монстра из фильма, которая, так же, как и оригинал, сметала все на своем пути, - даже если это были цветные карандаши и ластики Хаджиме.  
\- Там еще были обычные, которые не двигались, - прошептал Тоору, наблюдая за ней, - но я выбрал эту. Классная, правда?  
Хаджиме кивнул.  
Они сидели так, не двигаясь, не заметив даже, как приоткрылась дверь и как умиленно вздохнули их мамы в унисон, пока у плюшевой Годзиллы не разрядились батарейки.


	6. день рождения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> спешно написано ко дню рождения Иваизуми, не вычитано

\- Ойкава? – девушка напротив них, кажется, сокурсница Ханамаки, неожиданно вскидывается. – Ойкава Тоору? Я его знаю!

Иваизуми вздыхает. Нет, все-таки это какая-то магия: Ойкава за много километров отсюда, а разговоры о нем не смолкают даже среди тех, кто ни разу с ним не встречался. В стенах университета до него периодически доносятся обрывки перевранных историй, застенчивые смешки и возбужденный шепот, но Иваизуми не прислушивается – Ойкавы все равно нет рядом и не над кем подшутить из-за нелепости слухов. Пока они были вместе, у Иваизуми на такой случай всегда была заготовлена уверенная насмешка и щепотка жалости – иногда фантазия его поклонниц не знала границ. Но теперь, когда Ойкава где-то там, получалось испытывать только раздражение. Ничего она о нем не знает.

Ханамаки подпирает щеку рукой и, улыбаясь, ставит свой полупустой стакан на стол.

\- Откуда же? Ойкава опять попал в список самых желанных холостяков Японии в категории до двадцати пяти? – он толкает Иваизуми локтем в бок. – Говорю же, в редакции кому-то за это приплачивают. Подумаешь, пару раз показали по телеку – и вот ты уже у всех на слуху.

\- А вот и не оттуда, - игриво тянет девушка, покачивая головой и наклоняясь к ним через стол, как будто хочет поведать сокровенную тайну. – Моя двоюродная сестра как раз из Хоккайдо, учится с ним на одном факультете.

Сидя на краю длинного общего стола, Иваизуми внезапно чувствует себя будто пойманным в ловушку. Ханамаки бросает на него беглый взгляд, но Иваизуми смотрит в свой собственный стакан, на мутную поверхность едва начатого пива. Он не любит алкоголь и шумные бары вроде этого: если бы не Ханамаки, вечер своего дня рождения Иваизуми непременно провел бы у себя в квартире, погрязнув в конспектах до поздней ночи. Когда на носу экзамены, для празднований как нельзя лучше подходят выходные.

Пока Ханамаки пытается убедить девушку в том, что ничего нового она им рассказать не сможет, Иваизуми достает из брюк телефон: основной поток сообщений и телефонных звонков закончился после полудня, но на всякий случай проверяет почту. Сообщение Ойкавы, самое первое поздравление в первые секунды нового дня, понуро напоминает о себе иконкой вскрытого конверта, прочитанное не раз и не два. Ойкава, конечно, очень скучал, от всей души желал ему всего самого наилучшего, но по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств именно сегодня у него была крайне важная выездная игра. Он, конечно, позвонит прямо с утра или днем, как только освободится, и, конечно, они свяжутся по скайпу в пятницу вечером, и, нет никаких сомнений, встретятся дома меньше чем через месяц...

Иваизуми чувствует несвежую горечь и усмехается: сколько раз сам говорил Ойкаве, что все эти дни рождения – пустяк и формальность, а теперь не может даже расслабиться хотя бы на пару часов, выкинув неприятные мысли из головы. Признаваться друг другу, сидя на чемоданах в последние дни перед отъездом в разные города, не успев толком даже побыть наедине, - как оказалось, идея не самая лучшая. Иваизуми изнывал от тоски, чувствуя, будто ухватился за что-то иллюзорное, за обещание без очертаний. Оба, не уславливаясь, старались не поднимать эту тему в звонках и сообщениях. Часто говорили, что им нужно увидеться, и Иваизуми не знал, потянется ли Ойкава к нему так же настойчиво и отчаянно как в тот первый раз или сделает вид, что ничего не было. Но верил, каждый раз засыпая с телефоном в руках, что друг друга они дождутся.

\- Сама знаю, - вдруг девчонка начинает активно жестикулировать. – Большинство из того, что про него говорят, - настоящий бред.

\- О чем и речь, - подытоживает Ханамаки, явно утомленный этой беседой, но она словно не замечает.

\- Сестра говорит, что все эти истории про то, будто он меняет подружек каждую неделю – ерунда, - она заправляет прядь волос за ухо и посасывает торчащую из коктейля трубочку. – На самом деле, у него на уме один волейбол.

\- Узнаю нашего Ойкаву, - говорит Ханамаки, усмехаясь, и Иваизуми тоже не сдерживает улыбку.

\- Но в каждой шутке есть доля шутки, знаете? – продолжает она. – Все-таки в универе такому парню не дали бы проходу, даже если бы он сутками не выходил из спортзала. Так что на одну ночь его уломать можно. Но он сразу предупреждает, что продолжения не будет. По-моему, справедливо.

Сидящая рядом с ней подруга наклоняется к ней ближе:

\- И что, неужели кто-то соглашается?

Девушка распахивает глаза.

\- Конечно! Ты вообще его видела?

\- Бред, - говорит Ханамаки, хмурясь.

\- Почему? – спрашивает она. – Сестра сама рассказывала. Потрясная ночь, только с утра он убежал к своей настоящей любви – мячику и сетке.

Иваизуми резко поднимается, задевая бедром столешницу. Ханамаки недовольно наблюдает за ходом беседы, и вздрагивает, когда Иваизуми переступает через скамью.

\- Да ладно, опять какие-то выдумки, - тихо говорит он, оборачиваясь, когда Иваизуми оказывается у него за спиной. – Как обычно.

\- Ага, - Иваизуми сглатывает, прежде чем кивнуть, - я в туалет.

В изолированном коридоре, ведущим к кабинкам, слышно только низкую вибрацию музыки за толстыми стенами. Иваизуми снова достает телефон и немедленно корит себя за глупость: Ойкава обещал позвонить, как только сможет. Если до сих пор не позвонил, значит, не было возможности. Пускай даже на часах восемь вечера, и игры обычно не растягивались так долго. Но из головы никак не идут ее слова о том, что у Ойкавы нет времени ни на что, кроме волейбола, - это чистая правда, от которой в привычных сплетнях не было и следа: этим она отличалась от остальных, которые с легкостью можно было отмести, посмеявшись и тут же забыв.

Если он позвонит, в этом не будет ничего такого. Несмотря на то, что у Иваизуми день рождения, и это он ждал звонка, он не настолько гордый и глупый, чтобы дуться, словно мальчишка. Но в конце концов именно из-за своей глупости он набирает номер, который знает наизусть.

Ойкава отвечает почти сразу же, и Иваизуми чувствует, как сомнение прогрызает путь наружу, вот-вот готовое вырваться.

\- Ива-чан! – говорит Ойкава, и его едва слышно за громкой музыкой.

\- Привет, - бормочет Иваизуми. Теперь не удастся притвориться, будто набрал случайно.

\- С днем рождения! Я хотел поздравить тебя еще раз перед полуночью, чтобы быть первым и последним, - Иваизуми с трудом разбирает слова, теперь шумит и у него в ушах. – Ты где?

\- В баре с Ханамаки, но уже иду домой, - говорит он и, хотя изо всех сил пытается сдержаться, все-таки спрашивает: - А ты?

\- Я тоже. Слушай, давай попозже поговорим?

Иваизуми кивает самому себе и сбрасывает вызов. Надо же было выставить себя таким дураком: не только со звонком, но и вообще. Сейчас лучше ни о чем не думать – пойти домой и лечь спать, а утром перебрать воспоминания тех нескольких дней, как дешевые стеклышки, обманчиво блестящие, но не имеющие никакой ценности. Может, для Ойкавы это был всего лишь сиюминутный порыв, как результат тяжелого расставания с домом и привычной жизнью, и Иваизуми впервые в жизни понял его не так. А может, все было именно так, как ему показалось, и все образумится, когда они наконец поговорят с глазу на глаз.

Иваизуми выходит из туалета, глядя себе под ноги, и с каждым шагом последний вариант кажется все менее вероятным. Не хочется ни с кем говорить, но оставленный возле Ханамаки бумажник забрать придется, и он нехотя возвращается к столу. Когда Иваизуми поднимает тяжелый взгляд с пола, он замечает, что на его месте кто-то сидит.  
Волосы прилизанные, как будто мокрые, но эту макушку он узнает где угодно и когда угодно. Иваизуми едва не спотыкается о собственные ноги, врезается в кого-то, идущего ему навстречу, и Ханамаки оборачивается первым, а потом Иваизуми понимает, что ему не причудилось.

\- Сюрприз, - говорит Ойкава, несмело улыбается, и, судя по этой улыбке, Иваизуми догадывается, какое у него сейчас должно быть выражение лица. Ханамаки бесшумно отодвигается в сторону, Иваизуми садится между ними и, не давая себе времени опомниться, целует Ойкаву в губы.

С противоположной стороны стола доносится удивленный девичий писк, и, возможно, секунду назад это имело бы значение, но не сейчас, когда Ойкава здесь, рядом, только подарочной ленты не хватает. На ладонь Иваизуми сверху ложатся влажные пальцы, и одежда у Ойкавы тоже вся мокрая.

\- Что с тобой случилось? – шепчет Иваизуми, наклоняясь к его плечу, все еще не веря, что это на самом деле.

\- У вас там снаружи вообще-то вовсю поливает, Ива-чан. Кто-то обдал меня из лужи, а еще я забыл твой подарок в автобусе, - глаза у Ойкавы блестят так, что хочется зажмуриться, а лучше – смотреть в них, не отрываясь. – Дурацкий получился сюрприз.

Они сидят молча, держась за руки под столом, пока Ханамаки увлеченно рассказывает что-то остальным. Кто-то смеется, и Иваизуми улыбается. Как же странно: в одно мгновение худший день рождения стал лучшим.

\- Ты специально дождался, пока я уйду, - шепчет Иваизуми, когда Ойкава кладет голову ему на плечо.

\- Нет, но получилось эффектно, - отвечает Ойкава, а потом добавляет еще тише, перебирая его пальцы в своих. – Ива-чан, давай больше никогда не расставаться.

Иваизуми хочет сказать, что это невозможно, что завтра Ойкаве придется вернуться в Хоккайдо, что они не смогут перебраться друг к другу, пока не закончат учебу, что за четыре года все может окончательно и бесповоротно измениться. Что он хочет увести Ойкаву отсюда, чтобы оставшуюся ночь его не видел никто, кроме Иваизуми, но ни у кого из них нет зонта, а раскаты грома слышны даже отсюда. Что ему жаль каждой секунды, которая была потрачена на сомнение – абсолютно впустую.

Вместо этого он зарывается носом во влажные волосы и говорит единственное, что сейчас имеет значение:

\- Давай.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> пост-148

Киндайчи уходит домой последним. У него глаза все еще на мокром месте, хотя прошло уже несколько часов. Иваизуми думает, что неважный из него семпай, раз он черпает силу в слабости других: глядя на расклеенного Киндайчи, ему самому проще держать себя в руках, на этот раз даже помощь со стороны не требуется.  
Иваизуми напоследок из последних сил похлопывает его по плечу, и Киндайчи понуро удаляется, шмыгая носом. Иваизуми думает, что он, наверное, не столько по себе плачет – у них-то впереди еще два года, можно выбить все лишние мысли из головы изнурительными тренировками и пытаться, пытаться, пока есть время, а вот Иваизуми не знает, чем займется, когда вернется домой. Обычно после разгромных матчей они всю ночь зависали у Ойкавы, возбужденно перешептываясь, смотрели запись или черкали схемы до дыр. Потому что нужно было готовиться, нельзя было тратить драгоценное время даром.

А теперь время кончилось. Иваизуми не хотелось идти домой, где его ждали родители, которые, как и всегда, уже успели отпроситься на работе на тот день, когда они должны были ехать в Токио на национальные. Вот только они уже никогда туда не поедут.

Иваизуми чувствует себя обманщиком.

Ойкава стоит в стороне, переговариваясь с тренером. За весь вечер им так и не удалось побыть наедине: как у капитана, у Ойкавы были другие заботы. А Иваизуми вообще старался на него не смотреть, но с Ойкавой, судя по всему, все было нормально. Здоровая, адекватная реакция человека, который так и не научился проигрывать, но научился не считать это концом света. Так почему у Иваизуми земля уходит из-под ног?

Они прощаются с тренером до завтра и идут домой. Расстояние стремительно сокращается, а Иваизуми все еще не знает, что ему делать дальше. Скорее всего, он сразу же вырубится, как только доберется до кровати. А завтра подумает, как со всем этим быть.

У дома Ойкавы они останавливаются и молчат, глядя в разные стороны. Как-нибудь они это переживут, а потом увидятся в школе, как ни в чем не бывало. Все это временно: впереди универ, целая новая жизнь. Когда-нибудь унижение, пережитое сегодня Иваизуми, покажется ему мелочью. Один мяч – и все могло сложиться по-другому. Зря младшеклассники так на него смотрели, как будто он мог совершить чудо, - ничего такого он не мог. Он даже толковым асом быть не мог. Им это будет уроком.

Да еще и обещание, которое они с Ойкавой дали друг другу три года назад, обернулось ничем. Ойкава стоит рядом, задрав голову глядя на темное небо. Потом как будто вспоминает, что он не один.

\- О чем думаешь, Ива-чан? – спрашивает он бесстрастно.

\- Ни о чем.

\- И все-таки?

\- О том, что Ушиваку мы так и не победили, - нехотя признается он. И добавляет, потому что лучше вырвать сразу с корнем: – А все из-за меня.

Ойкава не привык пускать в ход силу, поэтому траектория движения его кулака необычная, и Иваизуми не успевает увернуться. Удар не сильный, но Иваизуми все равно едва удерживается на ногах. Ойкава берет его за ворот куртки, притягивает к себе и шипит:

\- Не смей так говорить. Возьми слова обратно.

Иваизуми не собирается спорить: он устал и хочет спать. Ойкава может его колотить, сколько вздумается, - наверное, имеет право. Иваизуми всех подвел, и его в первую очередь.

Нет, не так. В первую очередь - самого себя.

\- Беру обратно, - говорит Иваизуми. – Мне надо домой.

Ойкава встряхивает его.

\- Нет. Не отпущу. Не отпущу, пока не поймешь.

Иваизуми осторожно разжимает пальцы Ойкавы и отходит назад. Ойкаву потряхивает: глупо было думать, что это все его совершенно не трогает. Он тоже проиграл, и не кому-нибудь, а Кагеяме. А все потому, что Ойкава играл с Иваизуми, доверил ему тот последний пас.

По привычке хочется протянуться к нему, но Иваизуми не чувствует за собой права что-либо говорить. Да и что тут скажешь? Ойкава, кажется, тоже так думает, потому что открывает и закрывает рот, отчаянно смотрит на Иваизуми, как будто ждет подсказки. У Ойкавы всегда было туго со словами в такие моменты, но Иваизуми его все равно понимал.

Сейчас Ойкава хотел сказать что-то вроде «Не вини себя, игра командная, и проигрыш тоже». Иваизуми мог почти услышать эти слова, правильные и такие бесполезные.

\- Я пойду, - повторяет он. Зря Ойкава волнуется. Им просто нужно поспать, с утра будет легче.

Он разворачивается и бредет прочь, но не делает и двух шагов, как Ойкава налетает сзади и виснет на нем. На этот раз высвободиться своими силами не удается, и Иваизуми покорно замирает, впитывает каждой клеткой тепло тела Ойкавы. Потом Ойкава начинает плакать, и это очень плохо, потому что Иваизуми тоже все сложнее сдерживаться.

\- Ива-чан, - сопит Ойкава ему в спину. – Ты такие глупости говоришь, ты хоть сам понимаешь?

\- Понимаю, - говорит Иваизуми. – Извини. Не слушай меня.

Ойкава продолжает плакать, как-то уж совсем горестно и жалко, и Иваизуми добавляет:

\- Я понял, правда. Мы хорошо сыграли, просто они оказались сильнее. Завтра все будет нормально, да?

Ойкава кивает, но его все еще трясет. Мелко-мелко, так всегда бывает в самом разгаре, и надо что-то с этим делать.

\- Ну чего теперь-то? – досадливо спрашивает Иваизуми, потому что у самого по щекам слезы катятся уже в полную силу. А он хотел хотя бы до дома дотерпеть. – Чего тебе еще от меня надо, Дуракава? Отпусти, - требует он, хотя сам держится за Ойкаву, как за спасательный круг.

\- Я просто хотел еще поиграть с Ива-чаном, - признается Ойкава, заикаясь, и тут Иваизуми прорывает: он рыдает чуть ли не в голос, а потом хохочет, когда Ойкава тоже начинает поскуливать. Какой же глупый этот Ойкава – так он ему и говорит. Поиграют они еще, никуда Ойкава от него не денется. Взгреть бы его хорошенько за то, что несет такую чепуху, да только сил совсем не осталось.

Приходится повторить это еще два раза, прежде чем они оба успокаиваются. Звучит, конечно, как очередное обещание, но Иваизуми пока об этом не думает.

А потом выясняется, что он зря волновался, потому что они все равно идут к Ойкаве домой. Посмотрят какой-нибудь фильм по кабельному и завалятся спать пораньше.

На утро все обязательно будет лучше, - думает Иваизуми, когда Ойкава ночью забирается к нему на футон, пристраивается сзади и обнимает.

Не то, чтобы все было так уж плохо сейчас.


	8. Монива + иваой

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> невольный наблюдатель

– Мне надо отлучиться на пару минут.

Остальные обернулись, вопросительно глядя на него. Футакучи с Камасаки, как были: с разинутыми ртами, всего мгновение назад полностью занятые переругиванием. Рассеяно прислушиваясь к ним, Монива чувствовал себя в школьной форме, как не в своей тарелке.

– Монива-сан, – начал Футакучи, прищурившись. – Вы обещали, что мы все вместе вернемся.

Монива поспешно поднял ладони:

– Я туда и обратно. Подождите меня снаружи, хорошо?

Он торопливо зашагал прочь, пока они не облепили его и не поволокли до школы на себе. Монива чувствовал себя виноватым из-за того, что все это время навещал команду всего дважды: катастрофически не хватало времени. А еще каждый раз, когда он уходил от них, его настроение стремительно ухудшалось. Их старательно скрываемая измотанность, вызванная притирками друг к другу, его ужасно расстраивала. Помочь он не мог, и даже хуже - не считал себя вправе предлагать свою помощь.

Монива распахнул дверь туалета и, осмотревшись, направился к дальней кабинке.

Это чувство ему было хорошо известно. Им самим приходилось так же нелегко на первом и втором году, пока не пришли новые игроки, с которыми дела пошли в гору. Монива все это время старался не терять боевого настроя, к тому же, кому как не Футакучи под силу с этим справится. Однако липкие паутинки недоверия и подозрительности невольно сжимали сердце в холодном коконе, от которого Монива не мог избавиться, как бы ни пытался. Он прекрасно понимал, что все это глупости, и Футакучи просто нужно время, но, оставив их одних, все равно чувствовал себя предателем, и это неприятное чувство только усиливалось с каждым визитом.

Он никогда не мог ничего сделать толком, даже сейчас, когда от него уже ничего не ждали.

Монива рассеяно натянул штаны и застегнул ремень, глядя, как в стоке бурлит вода. Обсудить с ними результаты игры? Потренироваться? Нет, так можно нарушить и без того хрупкий баланс. Похлопать по плечу, швырнув под ноги бесполезный совет для галочки? Монива пока не знал, что предпринять. Это был первый раз, когда его команда впервые проиграла без него, и чувство было непривычным и более гнетущим, чем то, с каким он обычно уходил домой после поражения, усталый и разбитый.

Но было здорово, что этому составу удалось сыграть с той Аоба Джосай, для которой эти отборочные станут последними. Монива видел, что во время этого матча Футакучи и Аоне смотрели на соперника иначе – оценивающе, не позволяя волнению стелиться перед глазами бесполезной пеленой. Конечно же им хотелось победить, и в следующий раз хватит и сил, и сыгранности, и удачи – в этом Монива не сомневался ни на секунду.

О том, как ему самому хотелось быть в тот момент на площадке, он старался не думать. И о том, что наблюдать за Ойкавой Тоору с трибун почти так же волнительно, как в непосредственной близости, – тоже. В какой-то момент Монива даже поймал себя на мысли, что запоминает его движения, как раньше, хотя и прекрасно понимал, что это ему больше не пригодится. Но просто взять и попытаться не замечать то, за чем с замиранием сердца следил три года, было не так-то просто.

Он рассеяно щелкал застежкой браслета металлических часов – нервная привычка из детства. Его пальцы дернулись, и часы, соскользнув с запястья, со звоном стукнулись о кафельный пол, отскочив в сторону. Монива вздохнул и вышел из кабинки. Между перегородкой и окном стоял инвентарь – несколько швабр и щеток. Он нагнулся, шаря рукой снизу, с трудом втиснувшись в узкое пространство, но часы то ли отскочили в самый угол, то ли...

Дверь туалета распахнулась, и Монива замер, когда услышал голос.

– Крутой, такой крутой, – нараспев произнес он с очевидной издевкой, и Монива без труда его узнал. – Ты это специально, да? Когда решишь покрасоваться в следующий раз, предупреди заранее – я подскажу пару трюков, чтобы не выглядело так притянуто за уши.

– Ойкава, – произнес второй голос. Монива услышал, как из умывальника потекла вода.

– Я просто считаю, что это было не так круто, как тебе кажется. Не задирай нос. Все знают, что из крутого в тебе только нрав. А если будут говорить иначе, не верь им. Ты совсем не крутой.

– Ты достал, – шум воды прекратился, и Монива услышал скрип подошв кроссовок по кафелю. – Заткнись и пошли.

Запоздало Монива понял, в какой позе замер: на полу на четвереньках, отклянчив задницу. Нужно было подняться, пока они его не заметили.

– Не могу, – произнес Ойкава тише, как будто в чем-то неохотно признавался, и его собеседник тяжко вздохнул.

– Идем, – и кроссовки снова заскрипели. Монива уловил слабый запах пота, и через мгновение эти двое ввалились в кабинку, потолкались в ней, а потом дверь захлопнулась и послышался скрежет металлической задвижки.

– Неа, – скептически произнес Ойкава. – Все равно не круто. Но уже лучше.

– Ты что заладил? Круто, не круто. Можешь помолчать хотя бы пять минут?

– Говорю же тебе...

Монива почувствовал, как скулы сводит от смущения. Нет, он конечно заподозрил неладное, когда они вдвоем закрылись внутри, но то, что, судя по звукам, происходило там сейчас, не оставляло простора для фантазии. Или наоборот оставляло – но Монива предпочел бы не ступать на эту скользкую дорожку.

Он начал осторожно выпрямляться. Возможно, ему удалось бы проскользнуть мимо них незамеченным. Ойкава сердито сопел за перегородкой в каких-то пяти сантиметрах от него, но Монива предпочел сконцентрироваться на руке, которой все еще продолжал осторожно по инерции ощупывать пол: часы были хорошие, отцовские, нужно было их извлечь.

В кабинке кто-то цокнул языком.

– От тебя воняет.

– А ты прямо благоухаешь, - фыркнул второй и сделал паузу, - самомнением.

– Так пахнут победители, Ива-чан. В твоем букете пот и... нет, показалось. Только пот.

Монива вздрогнул. Ива-чан, который Иваизуми, четвертый номер? Не удивительно, что он не узнал голос сразу. Если отбросить выкрики во время игры, которые имели мало общего с обыденной речью, Монива редко слышал, чтобы он говорил, когда их команды пересекались в коридорах. Но это, пожалуй, было единственным, что было в нем незапоминающегося. Воображение Монивы, словно дополненное недостающей деталью, разыгралось на полную катушку, и он зажмурился, пытаясь переключиться на что-нибудь нейтральное. Помидоры. Пицца. День рождения его сестренки. Которое было как раз на следующий день после их матча. Волейбольного матча. Волейбол. Ойкава отдает прицельный пас Иваизуми, и...

Перегородка жалобно скрипнула, как будто кого-то припечатали об нее спиной. Монива вздрогнул. Где же эти чертовы часы?..

Возня возобновилась, и Монива в отчаянии просунул руку в противоположный угол, где наконец нащупал металлический браслет.

– Ива-чан, волосы...

– Ладно, ладно.

– Погоди. А если кто-нибудь зайдет?

– Если кто-нибудь зайдет, ты будешь вести себя очень тихо.

– Не буду. Ты когда так делаешь...

– Я могу прекратить.

Угроза, по всей видимости, была пустой, потому что Ойкава поперхнулся стоном, а Монива подумал, что на его теле не осталось ни миллиметра кожи, к который бы не прилила кровь. Он начал вытаскивать руку, но вдруг почувствовал сопротивление и немедленно замер. Попробовал еще раз и понял, что зацепился за что-то пуговицей пиджака.

– Ладно. Только ни звука.

На какое-то время повисла тишина, но в такой близи Монива все равно различал влажные, ритмичные звуки повторяющихся движений. Он бы все отдал, чтобы сейчас оказаться в другом месте. Нужно было еще раз попытаться подумать о чем-то другом. Например, что остальные сейчас ждали его на улице: еще чего доброго, пойдут его искать.

– Ойкава, полегче, губы опухнут.

– Извини.

– Просто не так сильно, - голоса у обоих сели. - Запачкаем форму.

– Все равно переодеваться.

– Нет, так не пойдет. Развернись спиной.

– Ну, Ива-чан, – заискивающе протянул Ойкава, но вышло как-то неубедительно. Они опять закопошились внутри, и Монива не выдержал и посмотрел вниз: теперь обе пары кроссовок смотрели в одном направлении. – Хочу лицом к тебе.

– Зачем? – произнес Иваизуми как можно серьезнее, но какая-то теплая насмешка в нем от Монивы не ускользнула.

– При всей твоей непривлекательности, такой вид все же лучше, чем голая стенка.

Раздался звонкий шлепок, и Монива чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, перевернув вверх дном весь инвентарь. Ойкава рассмеялся.

Они рвано дышали, переминались с ноги на ногу: Иваизуми раскачивался вперед, подаваясь немного вверх, и назад, Ойкава без заминок двигался ему в такт. Можно было бы сейчас вскочить и броситься наутек – они вряд ли бросились бы выяснять, кто все это время сидел за перегородкой черт знает с какой целью. Но его не слушались собственные мысли, что уж говорить про тело. Монива сглотнул.

Ни с того, ни с сего они замерли.

– Ива-чан?

– Мне показалось, снаружи кто-то есть.

– Никого там нет. Только не останавливайся. Какой же ты мнительный, это совсем не круто.

Ладони шлепнули о кафель стены, Ойкава гортанно застонал, и тела снова пришли в движение. Монива надеялся, что свои дела они закончат молча, но удача окончательно отвернулась от него: когда они заговорили, их голоса звучали еще ниже, но были далеки от нулевой громкости.

– Ива-чан, Ива-чан, слушай, – прошептал Ойкава как будто в ухо самому Мониве, сорванно и разгоряченно. – Если мы их победим, я... знаешь, что я сделаю?

– Не знаю, – сказал Иваизуми тоном человека, которому совершенно все равно, какой ответ он услышит, но потом добавил: – Скажи.

– Я тебя поцелую. Прямо там, при всех. Хорошо?

– Нет.

– Плохо?

– Это я тебя поцелую.

– И какая разница?

– Большая, – прохрипел Иваизуми. – Замолчи уже.

И в ответ Ойкава вскрикнул – протяжно, измученно выталкивая этот вязкий звук, а потом промычал с закрытым ртом. После чего все замерло, и повисла оглушительная тишина.

– Ива-чан, – вынырнул из нее голос Ойкавы, который до Монивы донесся, словно сквозь туман, – я забрызгал стенку.

Иваизуми просипел что-то невразумительное, и Монива увидел снизу, как Ойкава крутится на месте, подталкивает Иваизуми спиной к стенке и вплотную прижимается к боку.

– Тише, тише.

Иваизуми вздохнул, Ойкава замешкался, и Монива снова услышал звуки, которые надеялся в ближайшем будущем больше не слышать – пары-тройки месяцев, чтобы прийти в себя, ему бы хватило. Хотя бы пары недель. Но не прямо сейчас.

– Не хочу ждать. Поцелуй меня сейчас, – сказал Ойкава, – как будто мы уже там, как будто мы всем доказали, что мы самые крутые.

Когда Иваизуми простонал, его стон был приглушенным. Кто-то из них снова ударился о перегородку, и через минуту Иваизуми коротко прочистил горло и мучительно выдохнул. Потом попытался отдышаться.

– Дай бумагу.

– Погоди. Давай так постоим.

Они стояли в тишине, и для Монивы все окончательно замерло. Сколько он уже здесь находился? Час, два?

За перегородкой глубоко втянули воздух ноздрями.

– От меня же воняет.

– Ага. Невыносимо.

– Совсем не круто?

– Категорически не круто.

– Просто я приберег всю крутость для Шираторизавы.

– Да? А выдержка у тебя хорошая. Все это время усыплял бдительность, чтобы удивить всех в последний момент?

– На. Вытирай свою стену сам.

Они начали топтаться внутри, периодически толкая и отвешивая друг другу тычков. Монива больше не мог чувствовать вытянутой руки.

Наконец, дверь кабинки распахнулась, но Мониве уже было все равно, застукают его или нет. Снова зашумела вода у умывальников.

– Как я выгляжу? – различил он голос Ойкавы сквозь шум. – Только постарайся ответить честно, а то твоя субъективность выглядит жалко.

– Сносно.

– Да? – пауза, задумчивое мычание под нос. – Не знал, что зеркала врут.

Мониве почему-то захотелось взглянуть на них. На сносного Ойкаву и совсем не крутого Иваизуми, который с такой легкостью пробил их блок - пока недоработанный, конечно, но Мониву все равно впечатлило. Хотя Ойкаве было виднее: наверняка он видел исполнении Иваизуми вещи повнушительнее и поэтому знал, о чем говорит.

– Ойкава, – вдруг произнес Иваизуми так тихо, что Монива подумал, будто ему померещилось. – Идем?

– Идем, – они помолчали, и Мониве, несмотря на пережитый стыд и испуг, снова смертельно захотелось увидеть, что они сейчас делают. – Только старайся усерднее, Ива-чан. Я хочу, чтобы ты был на пике своей крутости, когда я тебя поцелую.

– У тебя бумага к кроссовку прилипла, бестолочь. Пошли уже, команда ждет.

Дверь за ними захлопнулась. Монива не знал, откуда нашлись силы подняться, но каким-то образом он оказался стоящим на онемевших ногах. Рельеф металлического браслета больно впивался в ладонь, и усилием воли он заставил себя расслабиться. Краем глаза он заметил что-то на двери кабинки, в сторону которой старался не смотреть, и неосознанно повернулся – на двери весело забытое полотенце с вышитой бирюзовой эмблемой школы в углу.

Монива протянулся, и полотенце сползло ему в руку. Интересно, чье оно было – Ойкавы или Иваизуми, хотя у них, наверное, много что было общее...

То, что помимо него в туалете снова кто-то есть, он заметил не сразу. Умудрился даже не броситься по направлению к окну, когда понял, что перед ним не кто иной, как Ойкава Тоору. Хватило сил только на то, чтобы задержать дыхание, хотя Монива слабо представлял, чем это может ему помочь.

К его малому облегчению, Ойкава Тоору тоже предстал перед ним не в лучшем виде: с отчаянно красным лицом и расширившимися в паническом ужасе глазами он выглядел не так привлекательно, как мог бы, если бы его глаза так отчаянно не пытались вылезти из орбит. К своему ужасу Монива подумал, так ли он краснел там, в кабинке, или каждый раз краснеет по-разному.

– Это ваше, кажется, – удалось выдавить Мониве, протягивая руку.

Ойкава скривился, как будто хотел улыбнуться, но забыл, как это делается. Когда он ухватился за полотенце, Монива опустил глаза в пол: если бы он мог сам выбрать себе супер-способность, то непременно стал бы счастливым обладателем глаз-лазеров. Удобно было бы делать дыры в полу, для последующего проваливания в них.

– Спасибо, Монива-сан.

Монива невольно вскинул на него взгляд: Ойкава все такой же отчаянно красный, но улыбка, та самая, которую Монива раньше регулярно видел с трибун, была на месте. К черту глаза-лазеры: было бы неплохо хотя бы уметь контролировать температуру своего лица.

– Приходите за нас поболеть, - вдруг выпалил Ойкава, и Мониве показалось, что его глаза блеснули дерзостью и вызовом.

Он поклонился, а потом поднял голову очень высоко и выскочил за дверь, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах. Монива остался стоять, пытаясь хотя бы отдышаться – и не думать, совершенно точно не думать о том, что если бы не ждущие его снаружи ребята, он бы действительно мог остаться. Хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, действительно ли они такие сумасшедшие и если да, то кто к кому потянется первым.

Монива развернулся к умывальнику, открыл кран и плеснул в лицо холодной водой. Потом посмотрел на часы, которые положил рядом, и вспомнил слова Иваизуми.

Команда ждет.

Ну и что, что кто-то продолжит играть, а для кого-то все уже кончено. Это, в самом деле, не конец света, и у Монивы еще были те, кто ждал его, несмотря ни на что. Пускай даже он не такой крутой, чтобы играть в полуфинале отборочных, и не такой смелый, чтобы целоваться с кем-то прямо на площадке на пике триумфа, но все-таки и его усилий должно хватить, чтобы поддержать собственных младших товарищей после проигрыша.

Да и кого он пытался обмануть: болеть бы он все равно не пошел. Испытанного за каких-то пятнадцать минут смущения ему теперь наверняка хватило бы на всю жизнь.


	9. и снова день рождения

Родители поздравляют его с утра. Вручают коробку с дорогущими кедами «для волейбола», хотя в таких особо не попрыгаешь, и приглашают за праздничный стол. Он задувает свечи на пироге и кладет в рот небольшой кусок – наедаться нельзя, иначе не останется места для подарочной выпечки от его фанклуба.

\- Ты помнишь, что сегодня вечером мы уезжаем навестить твою сестру? – деловито интересуется в дверях отец. Очевидно, что родители просто хотят освободить дом, чтобы он мог пригласить друзей после школы. Ойкава так же деловито кивает и улыбается на прощание.

Никаких друзей он приглашать не собирается. Они с ребятами сходят перекусить в какой-нибудь ресторанчик, но на специальную вечеринку приглашен только один человек. Ойкава целый месяц мечтал об особенно крышесносном праздничном сексе, особенно после того, что он устроил для Иваизуми в честь его дня рождения. Любой на его месте рассчитывал бы получить ответный подарок, к тому же Ойкава, перестраховавшись, не поленился засыпать его намеками с ног до головы. Родители слишком редко оставляли целый дом в их полном распоряжении, чтобы этим не воспользоваться.

Они встречаются с Иваизуми на остановке, как обычно, и тот с силой прижимает к груди Ойкавы какой-то конверт.

\- Вот. С днем рождения, - говорит он, глядя в сторону. – Откроешь вечером.

Ойкава подозрительно косится на него, вставая рядом, чтобы соприкасаться голыми руками. Надеется, что это не основной подарок, а всего лишь прелюдия. А в конверте – список тех поз, в которых Иваизуми хотел бы видеть его сегодня ночью. Потому что у Ойкавы в голове крутится пара-тройка особенно красочных сценариев, но раз уж он именинник, то не станет проявлять чрезмерную инициативу.

Перед воротами школы его уже поджидает стайка шушукающихся между собой девчонок. Иваизуми машет ему рукой и идет вперед, а Ойкава подходит к ним, и их обращенные к нему лица тут же освещаются так, будто это у них день рождения и Ойкава сейчас будет их поздравлять. Он выслушивает их пожелания, немного растрогано, и искренне благодарит за сувениры и аккуратно упакованные конфеты домашнего приготовления, несколько самых аппетитных на вид даже пробует – как обычно, пальчики оближешь. За несколько минут до звонка он глубоко кланяется им, и они, румяные и довольные, отпускают его.

Когда он заходит в класс, по спине его хлопают одноклассники, одноклассницы добродушно смеются, присоединяясь к поздравлениям.

\- Мы с Мацукавой сегодня специально не завтракали, - заговорщицки шепчет ему Ханамаки. – Ты же угощаешь после тренировки, как обычно?

\- Да-да, сделаем вид, что я уже успел вас пригласить, а то может создаться впечатление, что вы преследуете какие-то свои корыстные цели.

Первые пару уроков Ойкава еще пытается сосредоточиться, а потом, отринув всякую неловкость, мысленно переносится во времени к сегодняшнему вечеру. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Иваизуми сперва накормил его тортом. В процессе нечаянно размазав по его телу немного крема – то есть, уже никакой одежды. Потом начал бы слизывать... то есть, не помешало бы предварительно принять душ. Нет, душ он примет после тренировки. Но ведь потом еще идти в ресторан. Как было бы здорово уйти из школы вместе прямо сейчас, отключить телефон и на оставшееся время запереться в пустом доме – идеальный день рождения.

Доходит до того, что на перемене приходится идти в уборную и умываться холодной водой. В коридоре его перехватывают те, кто не успел поздравить перед уроками, и Ойкава возвращается в классную комнату с полной охапкой подарков, аккуратно укладывая их в пакеты. Большинством из этого он поделится с ребятами во время тренировки, но что-то придется унести домой.

К обеду Ойкава накручен уже настолько, что на то, чтобы не распускать руки, уходит все самообладание.

\- Ива-чан, - измученно выдыхает он, оглядевшись по сторонам, тихонько потеревшись щекой о его плечо. – Хочу тебя выкрасть и прямо сейчас забрать домой.

\- Потерпишь, - говорит Иваизуми, пережевывая свое мясо, и щелкает на Ойкаву палочками, чтобы отодвинулся.

У Ойкавы сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы полноценно обидеться. Внимание приковывают руки Иваизуми; все-таки летние рубашки с короткими рукавами – это прямо-таки дар божий. Ойкава хочет, чтобы Иваизуми этими самыми руками прижимал его к полу, а сам навалился сверху, не давая даже пошевелиться, и...

\- Обед кончается, так что активнее работай челюстями. Если потом будешь сачковать на тренировке, то получишь, несмотря на то, что именинник.

Ойкава вскидывается и тычет пальцем в сидящих рядом Ханамаки и Мацукаву, беззаботно потягивающих сок из пакетов.

\- Мам, ну почему любимым детям все сходит с рук?

Но Иваизуми, предатель, отвесив ему тумак, только пожимает плечами.

\- Вы, ребята, такие тихие, когда голодные, - задумчиво произносит он. – Мне нравится.

Перед спортивным залом его дожидаются те, кто не успел поздравить до этого, и Ойкаве стыдно, но он надеется, что на сегодня это последние. Он не имеет права демонстрировать девочкам, которые специально потратили на него свое время, ничего, кроме галантности и вежливости. Им приятно и от того немногого, что он готов им дать, поэтому Ойкава встречает их с улыбкой, принимает их подарки и старается не кривиться, дегустируя очередной шоколад. Очень вкусно, но от обилия сладостей он уже не в состоянии оценить это по достоинству.

\- Ойкава-сан, мы бы хотели вам пожелать провести этот день незабываемо, - говорят они на прощание, и Ойкава улыбается и благодарит их от всей души. Хорошее поздравление: именно это он и намеревается сделать.

Тренеры, будто сговорившись, не дают Ойкаве продохнуть, гоняют его по залу, как первогодку какого-нибудь, и в конце тренировки он едва не валится на пол, обливаясь седьмым потом. Остальные даже не смотрят на него, когда быстрее обычного убирают инвентарь и идут в раздевалку. Хороша же команда, в которой такое отношение к капитану, у которого к тому же сегодня день рождения.

Тренер подзывает его к себе.

\- Ну что, кажется, самое время обсудить состав на отборочные. Ты уже все решил?

У них разные видения стартового состава, и откуда-то находятся аргументированно отстоять свою точку зрения, потому что праздники – это одно, а подготовка к играм страдать не должна. Спустя двадцать минут он, еле передвигая ногами, все же идет в раздевалку. Может, сводить Ханамаки и Мацукаву в ресторан в другой раз? В теле ныл каждый мускул, и можно было уломать Иваизуми на массаж – у него дома как раз осталось еще немного масла. А потом Ойкава бы позволил сделать с собой все, что угодно, и сколько угодно раз, на футоне, или они могли вместе забраться в ванную...

Он еще держится за дверную ручку и думает, почему внутри так темно, когда ему в лицо летит конфетти, а уши закладывает от нестройного хора голосов, напевающих «с днем рождения тебя». Потом все хлопают, и к Ойкаве выносят торт – огромный, утыканный свечами.

\- Ребята, - выдавливает он, глядя на их выжидающие улыбки.

\- Возьми себя в руки, капитан, а не то первогодки тоже начнут рыдать, - шепчет ему Мацукава, - ты же у них пример для подражания.

В подтверждение его слов Киндайчи выразительно шмыгает носом, и Ойкава задувает свечи.

В ресторан они попадают спустя час после того, как общими усилиями доедают торт, расслабленно перешучиваясь и обсуждая предстоящие игры. Едва сев за стол, Ханамаки и Мацукава тут же хватаются за меню и делают заказ за всех четверых. Ойкава устало приваливается к плечу Иваизуми.

\- В меня больше ничего не влезет, - предупреждает он.

\- Тут есть, кому разделаться с твоей порцией, - шепчет Иваизуми в ответ, очень быстро целуя Ойкаву в висок, пока никто не видит. – Если официант не поторопится, они и его сочтут достаточно вкусным.

Остаток вечера проходит относительно спокойно, если не считать импровизированное состязание "вспомни самую нелепую историю с участием Ойкавы", проходившее между Ханамаки и Мацукавой. Ойкава устало отмахивается от них, но изображать недовольство получается с трудом: им осталось не так уж много времени вместе, так что на некоторые вольности можно закрыть глаза. На улице уже давно стемнело, когда они вручают ему свой подарок – коллекционное издание всех работ студии Гибли.

\- Ребята, - в который раз за день произносит он, потому что ничто другое не идет на ум. Он грезил об этой коллекционке с того момента, как они вместе с классом ездили в музей в средней школе, и никак не мог накопить денег и отследить, когда она вновь появится в наличии в магазинах. Откуда только узнали.

\- На совместные просмотры можешь не приглашать, - говорит, накидывая на плечо сумку, Мацукава.

\- Да, я тоже плохо переношу, когда мужчины плачут, - добавляет Ханамаки.

\- Сегодня насмотрелся вдоволь.

\- На всю жизнь хватит.

Они уходят, на прощание похлопав его по плечу, и Ойкава понимает, что может заснуть прямо здесь. Дорога домой кажется далекой и непреодолимой. Иваизуми подхватывает обе их сумки и выводит его на улицу. В автобусе Ойкава засыпает на его плече, а когда Иваизуми легонько встряхивает его, кажется, что этот последний рывок ему ни за что не дастся.

Дом встречает их темнотой, пронизываемой холодными лучами луны, и тишиной опустевших комнат. Ойкава машинально сбрасывает обувь, умывается прямо на кухне, а потом идет к себе в комнату, где вытаскивает футон и, раздевшись, буквально падает на него. Он смертельно устал, но сон не идет. Слышно, как в ванной течет вода, и спустя несколько минут Иваизуми садится рядом и смотрит на него, приподняв одну бровь. Ойкава виновато улыбается, поглаживая его по колену.

\- Даже не откроешь мой подарок?

Точно, конверт, который Иваизуми вручил ему с утра. Ойкава пытается подняться, но Иваизуми милостиво передает ему конверт сам. Ойкава встревоженно прикусывает губу: только бы там был не список поз, потому что единственная поза, на которую Ойкава сейчас способен – это распластавшись на животе и уткнувшись носом в подушку. И вовсе не в эротическом смысле.

Но внутри оказываются билеты на первые игры плей-оффа, стартующего через месяц.

\- Да ладно, - шепчет Ойкава, разглядывая их спереди и сзади, то приближая к лицу, то вытягивая руки к потолку.

\- И нечего так удивляться. Мы же всегда хотели посмотреть, - Иваизуми неловко потирает шею. – Ладно, давай их сюда.

Ойкава прижимает билеты к груди.

\- Не собрался же ты с ними спать? Отдай. Я выключаю свет.

Иваизуми выхватывает у него билеты, поднимается и кладет на стол, перед тем, как погасить свет.

\- Ива-чан, - говорит Ойкава, разворачиваясь к нему, когда Иваизуми ложится рядом, укрывая их обоих тонким покрывалом. – А они никуда не денутся? А вдруг сквозняк? Или кто-нибудь проберется через окно и выкрадет их?

Иваизуми ворчит, обнимая его за талию и притягивая к себе. Целует в губы, и Ойкава не может поверить, что представлял эту ночь как-то иначе. По всему телу разливается приятное томление и затихает, оставив сладкое послевкусие, даже когда Иваизуми просто лежит рядом и тепло дышит на лицо. В какой-то момент между сном и явью Ойкава понимает, что за весь день так и не загадал желание, несмотря на все задутые свечи. Даже не задумывался в тот момент о чем-то конкретном. Но сейчас вдруг захотелось вспомнить все заветные мечты, на случай, если этот день действительно было немножко волшебным.

Победить Кагеяму и Ушиваку. Пробиться на национальные. Никогда не бросать волейбол. И каждый день засыпать вот так, абсолютно счастливым, рядом с самым лучшим человеком.

\- Дни рождения такие выматывающие, - бормочет Ойкава в полузабытьи. – Хуже, наверное, только свадьбы.

Посреди ночи он все-таки вскакивает, чтобы положить билеты в ящик стола, а потом возвращается на футон, ныряет под руку Иваизуми, прижимаясь к нему покрепче, и остаток ночи спит спокойно.


	10. день рождения Ива-чана, год спустя

Ойкава открыл глаза и увидел, как на потолке играют слабые солнечные блики. Солнце лениво вливалось в окно: лучи подползли сначала к футону, а затем, скользнув по одеялу, словно волна ударились о стену позади.  
Ойкава зевнул, потянувшись. Иваизуми лежал рядом, спиной к нему. Его часть одеяла сползла к бедрам - он часто ворочался во сне и раздевался. Ойкава подтянулся и провел носом по теплой коже между лопатками. Иваизуми вздрогнул, но не проснулся. Осмелев, Ойкава закинул руку ему на поясницу и прижался чуть теснее.  
Иваизуми терпеть не мог жару. Это было их первое лето в новой квартире, и для Ойкавы категорический отказ Иваизуми спать вместе оказался не самым приятным сюрпризом.  
\- Я не буду сильно прижиматься, Ива-чан, - сказал Ойкава рассерженно в тот день, когда это всплыло. Что за глупости: ну и что, что жарко и нет кондиционера? Ойкава готов был потерпеть. Во время секса они же как-то уживались с жаром, исходящим от тел друг друга.  
Иваизуми не сдавался. Четыре ночи он провел на диване: гордость больше не позволяла Ойкаве упрашивать, и так получилось, что глупый конфликт затянулся. Эти четыре дня они даже днем почти не разговаривали. А потом Иваизуми пришел посреди ночи: лег с самого края, как будто случайно потрогал его коленом и глубоко вздохнул. Ойкава почувствовал, как на голое плечо легла ладонь.  
\- Ты горячий и потный, - сказал Иваизуми. - Я тоже. Это ужасно.  
Ойкава лягнул его пяткой. Он тоже соскучился и был рад, что Иваизуми пришел первым.  
Теперь уже была середина сентября, но температура по-прежнему дне желала ползти вниз. И хотя Иваизуми упрямо отодвигался подальше, когда они только засыпали, по утрам было намного прохладнее и Ойкава позволял себе больше.  
Он перехватил Иваизуми покрепче и поцеловал слегка солоноватую кожу. От Иваизуми так приятно пахло: без примесей чего-то лишнего, это был его запах - иногда казалось, что он со всем не изменился с тех пор, когда они были детьми. Но тогда Ойкава не чувствовал такую тяжесть внизу живота, когда вдыхал его полной грудью.  
Ойкава потерся щекой о выступающие позвонки, улыбнулся, услышав недовольное мычание, - и вдруг увидел родинку. Она была чуть ниже и левее, у бедра и почти на боку. Ойкава готов был поклясться, что раньше ее не видел - у Иваизуми была россыпь родинок справа, и Ойкава любил обводить их языком, как будто соединяя узор по точкам. А это небольшое, но заметное темно-коричневое пятнышко он видел впервые.  
Так странно. Они столько раз видели друг друга раздетыми - в детстве приглядывались друг к другу, сравнивали, хвастались, а потом, повзрослев, прекратили. И только последние полгода они вернулись к тому, с чего начали: и Ойкава начал изучать это тело с новооткрытым энтузиазмом. Но эту родинку каким-то чудом пропустил.  
Ойкава коснулся ее пальцем, обвел вокруг, и Иваизуми окончательно проснулся.  
\- Ойкава, слезь, - прохрипел недовольно.  
\- Ива-чан, а ты знал, что у тебя здесь родимое пятно? - Ойкава надавил на кожу, и пальцы Иваизуми нащупали его руку и отвели в сторону. Ойкава вырвался и снова потрогал там же. - Вот тут.  
\- Отстань, дай поспать.  
И, несмотря на слова, Иваизуми поерзал, устраиваясь в объятиях Ойкавы поудобнее. Ойкава улыбнулся, приподнял голову - и вдохнул запах еще раз, уткнувшись носом в волосы на макушке.  
Он подумал о том, сколько еще им предстоит друг о друге узнать, скольким привычкам удивиться, сколько еще потаенных мест скрыто на их телах, казалось бы, таких знакомых. А этим утром Ойкаве, который целую ночь одиноко провел на своем краю футона, как никогда хотелось, чтобы скорее наступила осень - тоже их первая. Он прижался всем телом, стиснул изо всех сил и сказал:  
\- Я соскучился.


	11. омегаверс(1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> омегаверс, 2014 год

Тренер выдерживает паузу, глядя себе под ноги и многозначительно хмуря брови, прежде чем объявить, что сегодняшний день не станет исключением и тренировка закончится матчем три на три, а потом укоризненно смотрит на Ойкаву так, будто это он во всем виноват.   
Нет, их предупреждали, конечно. И не раз.   
\- Это сейчас ты не видишь разницы; через два года это может стать серьезной проблемой.  
Ойкава тогда махнул рукой, он был согласен на что угодно. Новая школа, новая команда, новая форма – и их, кажется, действительно берут вдвоем. Что такого может произойти через пару лет, чего он не видел сейчас? Главное, они будут вместе. Тренера тогда совещались долго, предварительно отойдя в сторону. Смотрели попеременно то на Ойкаву, то на Иваизуми, у которого тогда было выражение лица такое, как будто он хотел провалиться сквозь землю. До этого об этом никто не говорил вслух, они сами не знали, что в этом может быть загвоздка. Точнее, Ойкава не знал, а Иваизуми, судя по всему, догадывался, но все равно был не готов к тому, что ему могут отказать, тактично, но прямо в лицо заявив, что в их волейбольный клуб омег не берут. Да и вообще, чтобы омега состояла в спортивном клубе в этом возрасте, наряду с остальными, – было чем-то из ряда вон. Может, лучше заняться каллиграфией или го? Из Ойкавы их снисходительный тон выбил весь воздух, он знал, что выглядит капризным ребенком, когда повернулся к родителям и сказал: «Без Ива-чана не пойду», и они посмотрели на него со смесью раздражения и жалости.  
Ойкава берет себе первогодок, а Ханамаки и Мацукаве не нужно ничего говорить: они сами пролезают под сеткой на противоположную сторону корта, где Иваизуми стоит один, поодаль ото всех. Киндайчи стоит в полразворота к Ойкаве, вытирая пот со лба: он всю неделю не смотрит в сторону Иваизуми, только краснеет ушами и периодически всего на пару мгновений скалится, мучительно жмуря глаза. Странно видеть его таким, а еще это вызывает в Ойкаве волну ответного раздражения, хотя это всего лишь Киндайчи, что он может. У Куними взгляд еще более отстраненный, чем обычно, и это настораживает сильнее: когда Ойкава берет его под локоть, привлекая внимание, Куними шарахается от его прикосновения, как от огня. Ойкава как можно более незаметно вздыхает. Предупреждали ведь, а он не послушал.  
Но тогда это казалось каким-то бредом, понимание которого было доступно только взрослым. «Подорвет дисциплину», «выпадать из режима тренировок раз в три месяца на неделю», «скоро поймешь» - все эти фразы говорились как будто на иностранном языке, Ойкава кивал, но слова не имели никакого смысла. А вот третьегодки, кажется, понимали, или, по крайней мере, делали вид - и смотрели на Иваизуми не то со снисхождением, не то с опаской. Весь первый год свои течки Иваизуми с позволения тренера пережидал дома, потому что тогда еще можно было пропускать тренировки, а потом он быстро наверстывал упущенное. Ойкава ни разу его не навещал, хотя очень хотел. Не пускали родители, да и сам он нутром чувствовал, что лучше оставить его одного. Все было как по учебнику, прописанное сухим научным языком по шершавой бумаге.  
А потом они перешли во второй класс и попали в стартовый состав – уже нельзя было забаррикадироваться на неделю дома, не отвечать на звонки, а потом появиться, как ни в чем не бывало, толкнуть плечом – «вот только не надо делать такое лицо, Дуракава». Нужно было заниматься, а еще играть матчи, быть на одном поле – и вот тут-то все обрушилось на Ойкаву, как опрокинутое ведро с ледяной водой.  
\- Мы подаем, - говорит Ханамаки как можно более непринужденно, но смотрит прямо на Ойкаву, слегка наклоняя голову, и Ойкава кивает, чувствуя прилив благодарности. С первогодками и второгодками он как-нибудь справится сам, а вот его самого, да и друг друга тоже, одергивать зачастую приходится им. Ханамаки был первым из команды, кто сдружился с Иваизуми, не сразу, конечно: таким породистым альфам, какими бы открытыми они ни были, довольно сложно принять омегу, как равного. Но Иваизуми был трудолюбивый, упражнялся не меньше, а то и больше остальных, и показывал результаты, которые довольно скоро заслужили искреннее удивление тренеров и сдержанную похвалу остальных игроков. Им четверым, единственным новым членам клуба в том году, приходилось много времени проводить вместе, и постепенно от предрассудков не осталось и следа: Иваизуми стал своим сначала среди них, а потом среди всей команды.  
А потом, на втором году, он пришел на тренировку во время течки. Ойкава, конечно, уже сталкивался с таким, но, то ли в силу возраста, то ли потому, что такие контакты всегда были мимолетны, не имел ни малейшего представления о том, какой эффект на него это окажет. Ойкава не был готов. В тот день запах, подавляющий, дурманящий, ударил в нос, стоило Иваизуми показаться на крыльце его дома. Ойкава готов был поспорить, что он даже выглядел по-другому. Было лето, и Ойкава внезапно очень отчетливо увидел голую, покрытую мурашками, кожу, подставленную лучам утреннего солнца. Каждое движение тела Иваизуми было как в замедленной съемке: Ойкава зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как движется каждый сустав, как напрягается каждая мышца. Иваизуми тогда замер, как вкопанный. Нахмурился, увидев его замешательство, раздосадованный, и Ойкава знал, что он злится на себя – Иваизуми сам как-то рассказывал ему в сердцах, как ненавидит свое собственное тело в такие моменты.   
Ойкава хотел что-то сказать, но получилось только проглотить образовавшуюся во рту слюну.   
\- Я пойду вперед, - процедил Иваизуми, не глядя на него.  
Ойкава смотрел ему вслед, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься следом. Знал только, что если догонит, то не получится обернуть все в шутку.  
Когда он пасует Киндайчи, тот заколачивает мяч с каким-то особым остервенением. Удар рикошетит от сложенных рук Мацукавы, и мяч отлетает в стену.   
\- Я сам, - говорит он, как только Иваизуми дергается в сторону, чтобы подобрать. Затем подает Ойкава: не как обычно – мяч едва пролетает за сетку, и Ханамаки вместе с Иваизуми бросаются вперед, чтобы принять, сталкиваются плечами, и Ойкава видит, как Ханамаки сдерживается, чтобы тут же не отскочить в сторону.   
\- Свободный мяч, - говорит Ойкава, пасуя пониже – для Куними, но Киндайчи успевает выскочить вперед первым, неловко касается мяча ребром ладони, и он летит в угол за пределы площадки.  
\- Киндайчи, - Ойкава пытается улыбнуться, но вместо этого на его лице появляется предостерегающая гримаса. Он чувствует, как их напряжение передается ему, пытается встряхнуться, но тут по ту сторону сетки происходит переход, и Иваизуми оказывается прямо перед ними.  
\- А, вот и наш доблестный блокирующий, - говорит Ойкава, на всякий случай делая шаг назад, и его голос звучит вымученно. Иваизуми если и смотрит на них, то никогда – прямо в лицо, и Ойкава знает, что это не демонстрация покорности, а нежелание их провоцировать, но в его помутившемся сознании все обретает ложные краски. Он бросает взгляд на тренера, но тот легонько качает головой, кивая на часы – еще двадцать минут, и Ойкава чувствует, как дрожит от злости – только не совсем понятно, на кого.  
Оставшееся время они проводят, срываясь друг на друге и забивая мячи в ауты. На своей последней подаче Ойкава не выдерживает: целит прямо в Иваизуми, и мяч отскакивает от его предплечья вверх. Потом это повторяется еще два раза, Иваизуми мрачнее тучи, но Ойкаве сейчас все равно, и он не обращает внимания на укоризненные взгляды Мацукавы.  
\- Ойкава! – кричит Мизогучи с противоположной стороны зала, где занимается с запасными. – Заканчивайте уже!  
\- Но тренер, так Ива-чан никогда не научится нормально принимать!  
\- Довольно, - Ирихата поднимается со скамьи и свистит в свой свисток. – На сегодня хватит.  
Ойкаве кажется, что он слышит коллективный вздох облегчения и воздух понемногу начинает разряжаться; команда понуро бредет в раздевалку, расталкивая друг друга. Мацукава сгребает в охапку Киндайчи и Куними, подталкивая к остальным. Ойкава смотрит им вслед и вспоминает их лица в тот день, когда Иваизуми впервые при них пришел на тренировку в течку - удивленные и уязвленные, как будто он скрывал большой секрет, а сейчас они нечаянно его раскрыли. Ойкаве тогда было забавно на них смотреть: со стороны никто в здравом уме и предположить не мог, что Иваизуми – омега, и ошарашенная реакция узнающих об этом новичков всегда его веселила. Еще со времен капитанства в средней школе Ойкава приноровился ставить зарвавшихся альф из других команд на место (в тайне от Иваизуми, конечно, который всегда одергивал Ойкаву, если замечал). В собственной команде уж тем более это не было необходимо, потому что все эти задирающие нос альфы из новеньких сами рано или поздно неизбежно начинали уважать Иваизуми, некоторые даже подходили просить прощения, в ответ на что Иваизуми только смеялся и трепал их по волосам.   
В первый раз Киндайчи и Куними еще сидели на скамье, наблюдая издалека, а когда все кончилось, Киндайчи все еще смотрел на Иваизуми восторженными блестящими глазами, и Ойкава тогда вздохнул с облегчением. Но сейчас, когда они находились от него в непосредственной близости, все было чуть по-другому.  
\- Я уберусь, - говорит Иваизуми, как будто у него есть выбор, как будто он может сейчас пойти в раздевалку вместе со всеми, как ни в чем не бывало. Ойкаве тоже не хочется пока переодеваться, он и сам дошел до ручки, а уж в компании двух десятков остальных таких же точно не выдержит – а ему этого никак нельзя.

Вместо того, чтобы начать собирать мячи, разбросанные по залу, Иваизуми берет свое полотенце и садится на скамью в самый дальний угол, положив его на голову. Ойкава подходит к сетке, дрожащими пальцами начинает распутывать узлы. Через какое-то время слышно, как в раздевалке начинает туда-сюда хлопать дверь, до них доносят приглушенные слова прощания, а потом все довольно быстро затихает.   
Иваизуми молча поднимается и бредет мимо Ойкавы, свесив голову. Ойкаве хочется его встряхнуть, но вместо этого он отворачивается, когда Иваизуми проходит мимо, корчится, когда знакомый запах нещадно бьет в ноздри и по телу проходит длинная, обжигающая судорога. Ойкава сам виноват – его предупреждали. Родители, в том числе. «Хаджиме-кун хороший мальчик, но вам будет сложно общаться, как раньше» - сказала его мать совсем недавно, но Ойкава только фыркнул. А сейчас кажется, будто он падает в пропасть, и никто даже не пытался его удержать.  
Когда за Иваизуми захлопывается дверь, он не выдерживает, обида – на себя, на него, на их тела, на их отказывающийся нормально функционировать мозг - мешается с желанием, с элементарной физиологической нуждой, и вдаривает одновременно – по паху и голове – так сильно, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. А потом Ойкаве становится плевать, он уже не соображает, что делает, и приходит в себя, только когда чувствует запах крови.  
Ойкава отстраняется от Иваизуми – тот взъерошен, футболка задралась до груди, ладони сжимают плечи Ойкавы, а смотрит во все глаза, и в этом взгляде столько всего намешено, что даже хорошо, что Ойкава не в состоянии сейчас даже назвать свое имя. Он прижимается к жесткому бедру, чувствует, как Иваизуми толкается ему навстречу, и зажмуривается, переводя дыхание, но сердце стучит так быстро, а руки все шарят по голому напряженному животу, выпирающим ребрам, задевают торчащие соски под тканью, как будто живут собственной жизнью. И Ойкаве так хорошо впервые за долго время плыть по течению, не противиться своей природе - и хочется больше, несравнимо больше, и Иваизуми сейчас не будет сопротивляться, а напротив – охотно позволит. У Ойкавы тянет под сердцем и кажется, что он закупоривал это в себе уже очень давно. Но вдруг Иваизуми сжимает его запястье – легонько, будто из последних сил. Ойкаву перетряхивает.  
\- Не хочешь? – выдавливает он пересохшими губами самое невероятное утверждение, какое только может сейчас придумать.  
Иваизуми долго фокусируется на нем, и от осознания того, что он вряд ли сейчас даже осознает, с кем находится, Ойкаву отпускает окончательно. Он вытирает каплю крови с нижней губы Иваизуми, проводит рукой по его потным полосам. Несмотря ни на что хочется притянуть его к себе, но тут Иваизуми дергается всем телом, отгораживается от Ойкавы дрожащей рукой, и Ойкаве необходимо все имеющееся у него самообладание, чтобы сделать шаг назад, вместо того, чтобы отвести руку в сторону и прижаться к нему теснее.  
\- Извини, - говорит Ойкава. Так стыдно ему не было никогда, кажется, что он теперь даже в глаза Иваизуми не сможет посмотреть. Липкий страх обволакивает его нутро, нужно срочно что-нибудь сказать, но Ойкава может только повторять: - Извини, извини.  
\- Чего ты заладил? - Иваизуми одергивает футболку, мешкает, а потом откашливается и легонько стукает Ойкаву по голове. – Все в порядке. Это же просто физиология, ничего не поделаешь.  
Ойкава кивает. Еще несколько шагов назад даются уже легче. Иваизуми поднимает на него взгляд – настороженный и виноватый, и Ойкава стискивает зубы. Как же глупо получилось, а он еще считал, что может поручиться за других, тогда как не может поручиться за самого себя. А еще Ойкава со внезапной, мучительной ясностью чувствует себя одиноко, как будто они здесь оказались совершенно случайно, абсолютно чужие друг другу люди.  
Нужно собираться домой. Иваизуми многозначительно на него смотрит, все еще не двигаясь, прижимаясь спиной к стене, пока Ойкава не хватает свою одежду и не идет переодеваться в душ. Там он включает воду, прижимается голыми лопатками к холодному кафелю, и исступленно дрочит, все еще чувствуя привкус крови во рту.


	12. омегаверс (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> драбблик в честь дня рождения Пухоспинки, непрямое продолжение предыдущего. 2015 год  
> омегаверс

Ойкава в самом страшном кошмаре подумать не мог, что их вторую совместную течку они проведут вот так.  
В первый раз все произошло слишком поспешно: особенно когда стало понятно, что оба не против, а очень даже за. Они тогда всю неделю не вылезали из дома – хорошо, что были каникулы, а родители разъехались по отпускам. И когда Ойкава пришел в себя, то твердо решил – в следующий раз все будет по-другому. Они конечно будут трахаться, потому что они хоть и не озвучили это вслух, но все и так было очевидно. Просто Ойкава хотел по-другому. Хотел, чтобы они никуда не торопились. Чтобы Иваизуми четко понимал, что он теперь с Ойкавой. Иваизуми этой темы тщательно избегал: нет, когда все закончилось, они продолжили встречаться, у них даже был обычный секс. Только Ойкаве нужно было что-то вроде закрепления. Он хотел, чтобы во время этой течки Иваизуми пропитался его запахом настолько, чтобы хватило до следующего раза, а все наглые альфы в округе за версту чуяли, кому он принадлежит.

И, наверное, слишком зациклился на этой мысли, а в итоге – перегнул палку. Иваизуми заметно напрягался, когда Ойкава намекал на свои планы. Он старался быть не очень эгоистичным, но Иваизуми раздражался всякий раз, стоило Ойкаве открыть рот или как-то не так дернуть бровями, намекая, о чем сейчас пойдет речь. Да и самому Ойкаве стоило догадаться, что они оба на взводе - перед течкой даже устоявшимся парам нужно быть осторожнее. А они не так долго были вместе, не говоря уже о том, что в преддверии этой недели чувства обострялись до предела, и весь предыдущий опыт, полученный на спокойных гормонах, можно было спускать в утиль.

Последней каплей стала некрасивая сцена, от которой Ойкава не удержался в самый первый день. Он просто шел по коридору и увидел Иваизуми разговаривающим с другим третьегодкой, кажется, его одноклассником. Он был невысокого роста, щуплый и какой-то беззащитный рядом с Иваизуми – и по нему невозможно было бы догадаться, но запах не оставлял сомнений в том, что это альфа. А еще то, как он смотрел на Иваизуми мутным, вязким взглядом, от которого у Ойкавы моментально сорвало крышу.

Он буквально подбежал к ним и дернул Иваизуми за запястье, загораживая с собой.

\- Тебе что-то нужно? – спросил он у третьегодки, улыбнувшись, и тот ощерился, делая шаг назад.

Ойкаве казалось, что если потребуется, то он его впечатает в стенку – прямо тут, посреди коридора. Иваизуми тоже хорош – зачем он вообще пришел в школу? Знал же, что сегодня начнется, и все равно пришел, как будто назло Ойкаве. Неужели ему самому было приятно, как на него смотрят другие, чужие альфы? Ойкаве хотелось запереть его, скрыть от чужих бесцеремонных взглядов, быть единственным, кому Иваизуми будет показывать такого себя, позволять вдыхать свой аромат. Только ему.

Он даже не заметил, в какой момент Иваизуми выдернул руку из его хватки и толкнул в плечо, прошипев:

\- Ойкава, кончай дурить.

Третьегодка еще раз взглянул на Иваизуми, как-то неловко поклонился и развернулся.

\- Ива-чан, кто это был? – спросил Ойкава. Он определенно одноклассник, но Ойкава вообще едва соображал, и имени было не вспомнить. – Чего он от тебя хотел?

\- Ты идиот? Какая разница?

Ойкава схватил его за плечи и припечатал спиной об стену. На них оборачивались, но ему было все равно.

\- Что значит «какая разница»?

\- Ойкава, - не своим голосом произнес Иваизуми, и у Ойкавы все в штанах мучительно поджалось. Аромат бил в нос, буквально сшибая с ног, и он сильнее вцепился в Иваизуми пальцами. – Отпусти сейчас же. А не то я за себя не ручаюсь.

Ойкава тоже за себя не ручался. Им срочно нужно было отпроситься – у Иваизуми была уважительная причина, а Ойкава вызовется его проводить. С расчетом на это, чтобы не терять больше ни секунды, Ойкава его все-таки отпустил. А Иваизуми переменился в лице, нахмурился, как будто обдумывая что-то, и произнес рассерженно и решительно:

\- Я не ломаю тебе нос, а ты всю неделю не попадаешься мне на глаза. По-моему, хорошая сделка.

Оставшихся крупиц самообладания Ойкаве хватило, чтобы не ринуться за ним следом, когда Иваизуми ушел. Но вечером, уже дома, все же написал сообщение. В нем было какое-то полушутливое извинение и намек на то, что он может прийти в любой момент. Но ответа он не получил. И ни на следующий день, и ни на день после тоже. 

Ойкава сам не понял, как дожил до выходных. Сосредоточиться ни на чем не получалось, единственное, о чем он думал, - как там Иваизуми без него. Надеялся, что ему так же паршиво и он так же жалеет о потраченных впустую днях. А ведь они могли быть вместе. Вот это Ойкава представлял себе в деталях: как они трахаются на полу, на тесной кровати Иваизуми, в ванной. Как Ойкава толкается в горячее и влажное, пока не набухает узел, и как потом Иваизуми дрожит под ним, переживая один оргазм за другим, и стонет, уже не помня себя, закусывая подушку или пальцы Ойкавы. Воспоминания их первой течки помогали Ойкаве придать фантазиям объем и насыщенность красок. Казалось, оказавшись дома, он только и делал, что дрочил, не переставая.

В субботу вечером родители уехали, одарив его на прощание взволнованными взглядами. Звали его с собой, но ему не хотелось уже ничего, даже руку в шорты он запустил скорее по привычке. Все это было так глупо и несправедливо – может Ойкава и наколол дров, но Иваизуми тоже хорош. Как будто не понимал, как от гормонов мутится рассудок, особенно когда все это происходит только второй раз. Ведь до этой течки у них все было прекрасно, и Ойкава был уверен, что они оба ее ждут одинаково сильно. Иваизуми как-то раз признался – скорее, намекнул. Сам взобрался на Ойкаву, уже растянутый, и, придерживая член рукой, трахнул себя на весу одной головкой. Ойкава кончил через минуту, а Иваизуми рассмеялся и сказал, что пусть тренируется, пока есть время. Они лежали рядом, и было немного неловко, и в то же время Ойкаве это нравилось. Они словно заново учились быть вместе – по собственной воле.

Он сам не заметил, что от этих воспоминаний у него встал. Как будто даже аромат Иваизуми, такой знакомый и желанный, витал в воздухе. Рукой он двигал медленно и лениво, смакуя наполняющее теплотой удовольствие. Поэтому когда дверь открылась, не сразу понял, что что-то не так, только развернул по инерции голову. 

Иваизуми стоял, сложив на груди руки, и смотрел. Не насмешливо или с неодобрением, как бывало, когда он раньше заставал Ойкаву за этим. Он жадно следил за движениями руки, которой Ойкава продолжал в растерянности себя поглаживать.

\- Господи, ну и извращенец, - выдохнул Иваизуми и вошел, попутно стаскивая с себя футболку.

Ойкава среагировал мгновенно: вскочил на ноги, помог ему снять спортивные штаны, другой рукой стаскивая с себя шорты. Они запутались в ногах и упали на пол, и Иваизуми вдруг начал дышать так, как будто марафон пробежал. Ойкава сам задыхался: от запаха, ударившего в нос с новой силой, от созерцания торчащих сосков и капли смазки, стекающей с головки члена по напряженному стволу. Иваизуми приподнял бедра и потерся о его живот членом, размазывая влагу, и все было как будто в замедленной съемке. Ойкава завороженно протянулся к нему, обхватил ладонями лицо, и целовал пересохшие губы, пока стало совсем нечем дышать.

\- Не тормози, - прошептал Иваизуми, ерзая по простыне и прижимая Ойкаву к себе.

Они сложились, как паззл, и в тот момент, когда Ойкава оказался внутри, время возобновило свой ход. Удалось, словно в бреду, перевернуть Иваизуми на живот – угол был хуже, зато потом будет удобнее лежать в обнимку. Ойкава не пытался продлить удовольствие, не стал вынимать или сбавлять темп, когда почувствовал, как члену становится все теснее, а вынимать его – все сложнее. Иваизуми под ним хрипел, насаживаясь глубже, упираясь лбом в смятую простыню, и Ойкаве просто не хотелось сдерживаться, не сейчас, когда времени у них и так было мало. Оргазм заложил уши, остро-болезненный и нескончаемый. Иваизуми подтянул к себе колени, увлекая Ойкаву за собой и натягивая чувствительную сцепку. Он вскрикнул и закрыл рот, простонав сквозь стиснутые зубы, а Ойкава осторожно перевернул их обоих на бок, поддерживая Иваизуми за напряженный живот. Он кончал долго, сжимаясь вокруг члена так сильно, что у Ойкавы слезы выступили на глазах.

Ему было настолько чертовски, головокружительно хорошо, что Ойкава засмеялся. Иваизуми все еще переводил дыхание, но шлепнул его по руке. Ойкава перехватил его пальцы и переплел со своими.

\- Не дергайся, Ива-чан, ты портишь момент, - прошептал Ойкава, и Иваизуми фыркнул.

\- Это ты вечно все портишь, идиот. Мы могли заниматься этим, начиная с понедельника, если бы не твое неподъемное эго.

Ойкава не стал говорить, что эго не при чем, а дело тут совсем в другом. Иваизуми, чего доброго, снова обидится, взыграет гордость... Да Ойкава и сам понимал, что им о таких вещах говорить рано. Хотя его самого уже совсем не пугало слово «навсегда».

\- Ива-чан, ты выучил новые слова в мое отсутствие?

\- Ой, замолчи уже, придурок, - вздохнул Иваизуми, и Ойкава нащупал его лицо, а на нем – приоткрытый в улыбке рот.

\- Хорошо, что ты пришел, - прошептал Ойкава, думая о том, что нет смысла убиваться по одной испорченной течке, когда впереди у них будет еще не одна. Иваизуми будет рядом – и теперь это казалось таким естественным и правильным, и невозможно было поверить, что Ойкава когда-то в этом сомневался.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Иваизуми, и Ойкава еще долго продолжал гладить его улыбку.


End file.
